Devilish Sharingan
by YagamiNguyen
Summary: A second chance, it's something a man like Itachi Uchiha would never think about. Reborn into a new world and earns a new life, will he learn to forgive himself, or once again he sacrifices his own life to shoulder the entire world on his shoulder, for the sake of peace? [Devil born Itachi]. [Chapter 9- Work in Progress]
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: A second chance, it's something a man like Itachi Uchiha would never think about. Reborn into a new world and earns a new life, will he learn to forgive himself, or once again he sacrifices his own life to shoulder the entire world on his shoulder, for the sake of peace? [Devil born Itachi].**_

* * *

 _ **[(Mostly)One-side] Itachi x Harem.**_

 _ **This story is inspirited by The Sharingan of the Crimson Princess made by Arcreed which he took down many months ago. I tried to contact him to get his permission for adoption, but after all this time, he still hasn't replied so I guess I will have to make my own version with what I can remember.**_

 _ **There'll be many similarities, but I will add my own touches in this as well.**_

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" ** _Rasengan_** " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

 _'_ ** _Kurama'_** Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 _ **Second Chance**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

It's finally over…

"You don't ever have to forgive me…"

Itachi Uchiha said warmly with a soft smile as he reached his hand, with his index and middle fingers pointing forward toward his little brother, Sasuke's forehead, making the young man widen his eyes in surprise.

Edo Tensei had been released, all around the Elemental Nations living corpses of legendary Shinobi and super Shinobi started dispersing. Since he was already a dead man, Itachi was no exception, as the cracks became larger and larger with each struggling step he took toward his brother, his skin and clothes were turned to dust and ashes, returning to how he should be at the end of life.

But Itachi didn't care, because it was what he deserved. He slaughtered his entire clan, killed his own family, and brought his beloved brother so much pain and suffering. Even by helping the Alliance Shinobi Force removed Kabuto and Edo Tensei from the battle, it was far from the necessary redemption to his accursed life.

But at least, he got to meet his brother, who had learned the truth about him and his action that day, one final time.

Instead of poking Sasuke's forehead like usual, Itachi wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder and took hold of the back of the younger Uchiha's head, gently pulling it forwards and rested their forehead against each other.

"And no matter what you become, from here on out knowing this…. I will always love you, brother." His time was short and that was all he could say.

All of a sudden the ethereal glow that appeared around him the moment he forced Kabuto to release Edo Tensei brightened, and the Sharingan user could feel himself being ejected from his body, or at least what seemed to be his body made from dust, ashes and a sacrifices of a Shinobi.

' _Goodbye… little brother_ ' Itachi thought as his soul stood up for a second in front of Sasuke before slowly fading away from the living world ' _I leave everything to you now, Naruto._ ' The Uchiha raised his head, closed his eyes and smiled softly before he completely disappeared.

 _Line Break_

 _ **Thump….Thump...Thump**_

To the sound of gentle heartbeats, Itachi awoke, slowly opened his eyes but for some reason, all he could see was darkness.

'I'm… not dead?' Was the first thing he thought. He should be dead, yes unless someone decided to use Edo Tensei to bring him back to life again. Itachi knew the feeling of death and then brought back to life by that curse _**Kinjutsu**_ (Forbidden technique). It was like going to sleep for a very, very long time before being forcefully awakened up, with only his mind and consciousness inside his body, as his control was lost to the user.

However, he could still feel his body… so Itachi could tell that he wasn't brought back to life yet again.

But that was impossible because Edo Tensei was one of the only two gateways for the deaths to come back to life.

It was then Itachi realized that his body was no longer what it should be. In fact, he just noticed that he wasn't breathing… more like… he couldn't breathe since he awoke he had not taken a single intake of air. He could tell that he was pretty much alive and Itachi could even feel his own heartbeats, but how could a person be alive more than a few minutes without breathing?

Itachi would never expect the afterlife to be like this…

Also… his body was weak, much weaker than it should be and that he was both naked and floating in something rather narrow, with his arms and legs curled up…curled up…

Wait a second, Itachi thought, he knew this posture… to further verify his theory of his current situation, Itachi slowly moved his arm down and the back of his fingers gently touched something soft and rather long around his midsection, clinging to his navel. He tried to kick his leg around and could hear a small, almost unhearable voice of a woman, which sounded like a soft giggle.

 _Line Break_

How long has it been? Hours? Days? Week? Months? But definitely not a year time because pregnancy only lasts for forty weeks. It was also possible that his 'mother' had already had him about thirty or thirty-one months, because his body was finally completed, and he was about to be born in less than a month. Itachi was a very patient man, so he rested inside his 'mother's' womb with his eyes remained close most of the time, listening to his mother's sweet words and possible his father's strong and mainly words to him, he could not hear everything, but it were more than enough for him to know their personalities.

He also thought about his past life and came to accept that he was reborn, or at least brought back to a baby again, with his memories, and sound impossible enough, his chakra network, still intact inside his mind and body, something that went against popular belief.

' _Is there any reasons behind this?' 'How can something like this ever happen?' 'Why him?_ ' Itachi had repeated those questions over and over in his mind the moment he could feel… alive again. Itachi knew that he was about to be born, becoming an infant with the mind of an adult but he didn't know what was waiting for him at the outside world.

The prodigy of Uchiha Clan couldn't help but wonder if this was the second chance the Gods granted him, a chance for him to do the right things. Itachi knew that he was a monster and there was no denial to that. He had killed countless people, instilled terror into countless more and had aided in evil, Akatsuki for his final years, so a chance of redemption was something that would be very unlikely ever happen to him.

But how could he deny something like this? He was about to be born, once again, but by a different mother and he was, definitely, going to have a whole different life as well. Like it was mentioned before, he didn't know what was waiting for him at the outside world, he also didn't know if Elemental was still the same like before after the Fourth Shinobi War… but one thing for sure, he got a new life waiting ahead of him, a new and better life than his past one

Itachi would never let a chance like that slip through his fingers.

And so he waited… and waited… patiently for him to be born and after all, the time finally came.

The release of oxytocin was the first sign of childbirth, and soon after that, his mother's womb started cramping strongly around him, as she tried to push him out. He could hear her cry of pain, but that was something very natural during childbirth.

"Push stronger… Fiona-san… almost there." The doctor encouraged. Fiona… so that was his mother's name.

"C'mon honey, you can do it!" A man's voice, which he immediately recognized to be his father's voice, joined in.

"AHHH! It's hurt!"

First was his head, supported by the doctor's gentle hands then his body and finally, his mother's cry of pain stopped. Itachi was wrapped in a clean, white towel by the nurses and gave to sobbing his mother, a beautiful woman with golden blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She was lying on a hospital bed, with her face was rather pale because of childbirth.

"Out of the way Ichiro-san." The nurse said to the black haired, black eyes man that was holding his mother's hand "this is a mother's job, the father shouldn't be here."

"Alright alright, I'm cool." The man chuckled and took a few steps back, giving them some room.

"My son…" The nurse gently laid him down next to his mother who couldn't help but reach her hand out to touch his cheek, tears of happiness falling down from the corner of her eyes "He's so beautiful, isn't he?" She whispered with pure love for her son. Itachi, while he wasn't capable of doing something like smiling yet, couldn't help but smile mentally at Fiona's touch. From this day, she was his mother, and he was her son.

"Congratulation Fiona-san," The doctor said as he wiped the sweats from his forehead "He's a healthy boy and… I cannot help but feel really surprise that he is not crying." He said in amazement while looking at the small baby.

"He must be really happy to see his father and mother." The nurse said with a smile. Of course Itachi was happy, then again, who wasn't? He must be the first person in this world knew the feeling of being given birth to and the happiness from seeing his parents… or new parents for the first time.

"He's a strong baby, after all."

"Good job, Fiona…" Ichirou said with a soft smile, nodding his head in agreement with his wife while using his thumb to wipe away the tears from the corner of his eyes.

"What are you going to name him, Fiona-san?" The doctor asked.

"Itachi…" Fiona said softly, making Itachi widen his eyes mentally. That couldn't be a coincidence, right? "Itachi Uchida…" Itachi almost thought that his family name would be Uchiha, but it seemed he was wrong. But Itachi… Of all the name she could use to name him, why would his mother think and then choose that name?

"Alright then, Itachi Uchida…" the doctor smiled and wrote down the name on the board "Enjoy your time with your son, Fiona-san. We're going to return in five minutes." After that, the nurse and the doctor left the room, leaving the Uchida family alone together.

Because his baby body was weak, Itachi felt himself getting really sleepy and soon closed his eyes and went to sleep, completely aware of the fact that he was no longer human.

But he would learn, soon enough.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: A new story! Finally, I have arrived at the Naruto and High School DxD section, but not with Naruto but Itachi UCHIHA!**_

 _ **Now, I know that it's kind of unusual for me to use a different character other than Naruto to be the main character of my story, but is it strange for me to say that I like Itachi a lot, and really wanted to read a story about him and the DxD world. Unfortunately, the only story about Itachi in DxD world is the Sharingan of the Crimson Princess written by Arcreed, which had been taken down a really long time ago. Such a shame, that was a really good story about Itachi.**_

 _ **So, I decided to make my own version of Itachi x High School DxD crossover.**_

 _ **Now, as I stated before, this story is inspirited by TSOTCP so it's going to have some details that you might found familiar. However, I will definitely add my own touches to the story as well and hopefully, you're going to like it. I will make sure to portray Itachi as Itachi as possible, there won't be an OC with the name of Itachi in this story.**_

 _ **Itachi will keep most of his power (because he could still feel chakra and the most important thing of all, his prodigy mind) but of course, he will have to train back to his shape in the future chapters. To make it more interesting, Itachi won't have the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan like most stories I found about him, so the risks of using his most powerful powers will be there. And like TSOTCP, he will also learn new things, from his old world as well.**_

 _ **The only two OCs in this story is Ichiro Uchida and Fiona Uchida, Itachi's new parents. However as you can already guess, they're devil and not a family of devils from some pureblood High-class Households, just a normal, low-class devil family that is living in the Underworld. This is also a totally new and completely different set up for the High School DxD Crossover section as well (most of the time, the main character is reborn into a high-class household and all, but I say otherwise to make it even more interesting and to give more dramas)**_

 _ **READ and REVIEW (Give me all the encouragement possible for the second chapter guys!)**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

* * *

 _ **P/S: I might post chapter 2 tomorrow. I will surely lengthen the length of the future chapters!**_

 _ **Also, this is the first story I have ever written the main character isn't so straight forward and interesting in sex! (MUWAHAHAHA)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: A second chance, it's something a man like Itachi Uchiha would never think about. Reborn into a new world and earns a new life, will he learn to forgive himself, or once again he sacrifices his own life to shoulder the entire world on his shoulder, for the sake of peace? [Devil born Itachi].**_

 _ **[(Mostly)One-side] Itachi x Harem.**_

* * *

 _ **This story is inspirited by The Sharingan of the Crimson Princess made by Arcreed which he taken down many months ago. I tried to contact him to get his permission for adoption, but after all this time, he still hasn't replied so I guess I will have to make my own version with what I can remember.**_

 _ **There'll be many similarities, but I will add my own touches in this as well.**_

* * *

"Itachi" Normal Speech.

' _Itachi_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Sharingan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Mangekyo Sharingan** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

 _' **Mangekyo Sharingan**_ ** _'_** Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 _ **Devil Sharingan**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

"Itachi-kun! Dinner is ready!"

"Just a minute, Kaa-sama."

Itachi Uchida, formerly known as Itachi Uchiha said to his mother before turning back to the book he was reading, intending to finish it before going down to eat dinner. It had been two years since he was reborn, as the son of Ichirou Uchida and Fiona Uchida. Even though his new life was nothing like the past, Itachi could say that the past two years could be one of the happiest time of his life.

He loved Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, but they were born to duty as Shinobi of the Leaf, not to mention that he was born in the middle of the Third Shinobi World, so his childhood wasn't something that he could call pleasant. Ichirou and Fiona, meanwhile, raised him with love and great care, giving him everything that they thought was good for their first child.

In the past, he was an Uchiha and a future Shinobi, so he was raised differently than a normal child.

Then, he was raised like a normal child, in a normal environment, because Ichirou and Fiona were just two normal husband and wife, not some great and important Clan's heads like his past father and mother. There was no war, no battle, no deaths, no violent… Itachi also didn't have to focus too much on his training like he used to be. This was a life that he could never ask for, but always dreamed about.

However, a couple of weeks after he was born and when he was returned to his parents, Itachi realized that there was some major different between him and the person he used to be… it happened when he saw the sky, bearing the color of purple instead blue in the daytime. It was almost the same for the night but there was the moon, which he learned later that it was just a false one, there to made the night's darkness the same with before.

Not long after that, Itachi was completely shocked when he saw his father flew away with a pair of black bat-like wings

It didn't take him long to realize that he wasn't human, but something else… soon, he learnt that he was a devil.

So he waited for a few months, to the day he 'learnt' to read and speak. Itachi couldn't risk acting like an adult while he was simply an infant, so Itachi let himself growing normal at first, acting like a child his age, with childish and happy behaviors, but rarely cried. As a skilled Shinobi, acting wasn't that much of a trouble for Itachi, but in the past two years, those child-like acts were never entirely fakes, as he was truly happy with his life, and wanted to feel his new childhood to the fullest.

However, as soon as his parent learnt that their child wasn't a simple child, but showing many signs of a pure genius, Itachi got to work. His family wasn't filthy rich, but they found him a good teacher to teach him how to read when he was a year and three months old. Two months later, all the adults were completely shocked when Itachi could read the simple words frequently and a months after that, he could already read and memorize anything. Of course, Itachi could do more than that, but in order to not make his parent freak out, he decided to take it as slow as possible.

Itachi got to work, and learnt that he was member of a race called Devil, who lives in the Underworld. Itachi was the son of two pureblood, but low-class devils, both working as servants for the Gremory Household, one of the remaining Devil Clans of the 72 Pillars and one of the highest-ranking (ranking at Duke) and famous Devil families. His mother worked as a maid while his father was the head chef for them.

Itachi also learnt about their abilities, and secretly mastered them to the highest state possible for his age, such as flying. Compared to normal human, they have increased physical abilities, such as superhuman strength, endurance, with enhanced senses such as an increased hearing range and eyesight. A child his age should be physically stronger than an civilian child, and at the age of two Itachi was already physically as good as he was when he was about to enter the academy, as his new strength, senses allowed him to train in feats he weren't capable of doing at age 2.

Devil Faction was ruled by a group of strongest devils, called the Maou (Satan). There was currently four of them, with the last name of Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Asmodeus. However, they weren't the original four who wielded that last name.

At some point in the past, the four original Maou led the Devils Faction against God and the Angels in Heaven as well as Azazel and the Fallen Angels in the Great War. The original leaders, however, eventually died in the Great War after more than half of the 72 Pillars as well as a majority of the armies of Devils that serve the High-Class Devil Clans of the 72 Pillars were wiped out.

After that, a group of the descendants of the original Maou intended to carry on their legacy by gathering the strong supporters and finish what they ancestors started, starting the next Great War.

Their intention, however, were opposed by a certain group of Devils, the Anti-Maou Faction, who wanted to ensure the survival of the Devils as a species, thus disapproving of the continuation of the Great War.

This dissension eventually caused a civil war to break out between the Devils which ultimately lead to the defeat of the Original Maou' descendants. Following the defeat of the descendants who were forced to retreat to the back part of the Underworld, their names became titles for the new rulers of the Devils while the Original Maou became known as the Old Maou.

The current Maou are Sirzechs Lucifer, from the Gremory Clan, Serafall Leviathan of the Sitri Clan, Ajuka Beelzebub who came from the Astaroth Clan, and Falbium Asmodeus of the Glasya-Labolas clan. They're four Devils who were born with immense power, equivalent or superior to the original Four and were chosen for the Maou' positions despite not carrying the blood of the original Maou at all.

Soon after that, the Great War finally ended, but it left the Three Factions in a state of conflict.

However, due to a state of extreme exhaustion after the Great War and with all three factions losing their main forces, neither of the three sides wanted to continue battling. So while there was no peace between the factions, outright battles did not occur either. The Factions continued in this state with occasional conflicts between members who crossed paths for countless millennia.

That was the reason why even when he was living peacefully, Itachi still trained like a Shinobi.

Also, the human world was no longer what he remembered it to be.

That led to two theories that Itachi came up with a couple of months ago.

The first one, he was in the future… the era where technologies and advancements had taken over and the knowledge of Chakra was lost forever… How Itachi didn't know.

The second theory, however, was more believable. He was in another world, perhaps a parallel world completely separated from Elemental Nations, since the world he was living in called Earth and had a very detail history of its own written in books.

This also led to two more questions.

Which being powerful enough to bring him to this world and reborn into a baby? And for what reasons? Itachi believed that there was still much for him to learn, because as far as he could see and guess, there were only two beings had enough power and authority to do that.

"Itachi-kun, if you don't come out here for this instant I'm so going to ground you the entire with without any books for you to read!"

"Coming!" Itachi shot up from his chair and walked out of his room, closing the door behind him and headed to the dining room where his parents was waiting, with dinner already served on the table. While his father was the best of their family, his mother decided that she should do the cooking chores, cause she could cook really good as well. It was nine in the evening, the time for dinner because his parents' works at Gremory Residence was over at eight thirty.

"Good evening Kaa-sama, Tou-sama." Itachi greeted them with a smile before getting on his own chair at the dining table.

"I swear Itachi-kun, you're going to turn into a computer if you keep reading so much like that." His mother said as she put the dish down to the table and sat down next to her husband, Ichirou, who was also smiling at him.

"Cut him some slack, will you dear." Ichirou said. Surprisingly, Japanese people used the same language as the people of Elemental Nations. And his grandfather was a reincarnated devil who used to be a Japanese man, which made his father and then Itachi a half-Japanese too "Itachi is going to school soon, I think it's alright for him to get some prepares first. Am I right, Itachi?" the child nodded his head.

"Yes, father," Itachi said.

"Excuse me?" Fiona raised an eyebrow at her husband's words "But he is only two years old, it's too soon for him to think about school."

"Oh c'mon Fiona, our son is a genius, isn't he." Ichirou said with pride and Itachi couldn't help but make a small smile at that "Remember what his teacher said, a prodigy that..."

"But he is still a child."

"I don't want Itachi to waste his talents. Look at Rias-ojou sama, she already has a tutor to take care of…"

"Can we eat now?" Before a fight could break out, Itachi decided to speak up and stepped their conversation "I'm hungry." He gave a smile that any child would give their parents. Fiona smiled softly at him and gave Itachi his chopsticks, as they were going to have Japanese foods that day, but not before giving her the "I told you so' look.

He was a child just a child after all. If Itachi wanted to do something… more extreme and more mature, he would have to wait a few more years.

[ **Three years later…** ]

"Don't worry Tou-sama," Itachi nodded his head to his father, who was speaking to him through a communication magic circle "I found it." He said, looking at the white Chef hat with the crimson symbol of Gremory Household in his hand, which his father forgot him and went to work without it this morning.

"Alright Itachi, can you bring it to me? You know the way to Gremory Residence right?" it was actually hard to not know the way to Gremory Residence because he lived inside their territory, the area for their servants only a mile away from the place, and even from his home, he could see the rooftop of the mansion.

"Yes father, I will bring it to you right away."

"Be careful Itachi-kun, your mother would be so angry at me if something happened to you."

"Yes father." Itachi nodded his head and the magic circle disappeared. The three year old boy quickly ran to the door, sat down to put his shoes on and thought about his wings, which instantly appeared on his back and took off to the sky, as flying would be the fastest and also safest way to get there.

Gremory's known for their extraordinary affection for their servants, and as such, they did not discriminate themselves with their servants. In the society where the low-class served the higher-class people, for nameless devils like his parent, becoming their servants were like a dream come true. The Gremory Clan had a territory that was about the same size of Honshu in Japan, and also has a vast number of castles for its kin.

A very rich territory, it also had a developed industry.

When Sirzechs Gremory, the eldest child of the family became the Maou "Lucifer" and lost his right to become the Head of the Gremory Clan, it was Rias Gremory who had become the next head of the family. She was a year younger than him, a four-year-old princess who was born and raised with a silver spoon in her mouth.

Her father was Gremory and her mother was a member of Bael, the highest-ranking clan amongst the 72 Pillars and holds the rank of Great King, not to mention that her brother was the leader Maou. It was hard for Itachi to imagine if there was someone who would want to mess with a girl with a status and lineage like that.

It didn't take Itachi long to arrive at the gate of Gremory Residence. The young boy then lowered himself down and willed his wings to disappear, decided that he should walk by foot from that point.

"Hold," One of the guards said as he saw Itachi walking toward them "State your business, boy."

"My name is Itachi Uchida." Itachi said and the guard widened his eyes slightly "I'm here to give this to my father," the Sharingan prodigy pointed to the hat in hand "he and my mother work here."

"Oh, so you must be the son of Uchida-san." The guard nodded his head with a smile before opening the gate for him "You can come in. The kitchen is on the second floor, it's at the end of the hallway, there you will find steel doors next to two pictures of fruit and vegetables."

"Thank you." Itachi lowered his head respectfully and said gratefully before walking into the residence, took him some time to get the building.

In short, Gremory Residence was more impressive and incredible than any palace he had seen in his life, both life actually. It took him more than a few minutes to get to the second floor, because there were so many staircases and hallways inside, which going to lead to which he didn't know, but Itachi knew that he would be lost if he wasn't careful.

"Let go of me, Raiser!" When he got to the right hallways, a girl voice could be heard, and judging from the tone, she wasn't very happy "Why are you so mean to me!"

"I'm not being mean to you or anything Rias." It was the voice of a boy, probably not much older than him "And don't try to deny it, you like me, don't you?" Rias? As in Rias Gremory?… so he was about to see the princess his parents talked so much about then.

Itachi kept walking, but a single look was more than enough for him to memorize everything. There was a really cute girl with crimson hair and bright blue eyes, wearing a green sundress, standing with her back against a door, surrounded by a three boy, all of them a lot taller and older than her. The one with bright blonde hair, probably the leader, was standing right in front of Rias with his hand on the door, blocking her way of escaping.

"The fact that we're engaged doesn't mean that I have to like you, Raiser!" Rias said with an angry tone, as Itachi slowly approached them "Are you deaf or something? I will never marry you, not in a million year." The black haired boy walked slightly the right and grabbed some small rocks from one of a tree pot.

"How stubborn can you get Rias?" the blond boy, Raiser said as crossed his arms on her his chest, smirking arrogantly. Instead of stopping and doing something to save the little princess, Itachi walked pass them "I know that you don't like me, that's why I ask you to hang out with me. I'm sure that… OUCH!" Raiser cried out in surprise when he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head "Oi! Who throw that?" he shouted and saw no one but a boy with black hair, but he was already very far from them "Hey you! Stop right there."

Of course, Itachi stopped and turned around to face them, hiding the remaining rocks inside his father's hat.

"Yes, Raiser-sama?" Itachi said calmly, looking straight into Raiser's eyes. Rias meanwhile was looking at him curiously.

"Did you throw this rock?" Raiser asked as he picked the rock from the ground and pointed at it.

"I don't know what are you talking about Raiser-sama?" Itachi shook his head and moved his hands behind his, taking a rock into his hand "I would never dare to do that to the son of Phenex Household." He said before flicking the rock into the wall at his right with his thumb before doing the same with his left thumb, but to the wall at his left. The first rock hit the wall, then bounced up to the ceiling, to the table at his left and smashed into the second rock, changing direction but also broke into two piece because of the impact, heading up. Both pieces then smashed onto a chandeliers and shot down to Raiser's minions' heads, hitting them with such force that was nearly knocked down to the ground.

"What the hell?" They cried out in pain. Raiser turned his head to look at them in surprise, but right at that moment Itachi threw the last four rocks he had, one after another, making them hit each other rapidly on the air until one finally hit Raiser's head, again at the back of his head "OUCH! YOU!" Raiser roared and flared his eagle-like wings of fire out, glaring murderously at Itachi, who remained calm nonetheless. He was right, Raiser was from Phenex Household, the household blessed with fire magic and immortality of Phoenix.

Rias meanwhile, was gasping in surprise. What the unfamiliar black haired boy just did was completely out of her imagination. She couldn't see the rock, but see could see him throw them right after Raiser turned his head away.

"I don't know what are you talking about, Raiser-sama?" Itachi shook his head "From what I saw, you was hit at the back of your head. How can I throw a rock at the back of your head while I'm facing you?" Itachi asked, making Raiser widen his eyes at his logic.

"This is not over, you hear me?" Raiser said hatefully and ran away with his minions "I will talk to you later Rias" but not after he said that to the crimson haired heiress of Gremory Household.

"Spoiled brats," Itachi muttered before turning around to walk away.

"Hey wait!" Rias called out to him and grabbed his shoulder "I want to talk to you." She said to him.

"Yes, Rias-sama…?" Itachi asked and turned around to face her. She was shorter than him, must be because she was younger.

"What is your name?" Rias asked excitedly "I have never seen you around here before?"

"My name is Itachi Uchida, Rias-sama." Itachi said, "My parents work here as your servants, I'm here to give my father the hat he forgot at home this morning." He brought the hat up and showed it to Rias.

"Uchida? Your father is Ichirou Uchida-san?" Rias asked, her eyes sparked with excitement "He sneaks candies to me, and he can cook delicious meals too."

"I see…" Itachi nodded his head. So that was why his father always prepared a bag of candy before he went to work. Itachi loved sweets, so there was always a few bags of candy in his room, for him to eat while reading "Now, excuse me but I need to…"

"Wait Itachi-kun, thank for saving me from Raiser." Rias said, smiling cutely at him "Also, can you teach me to do that trick with the rocks?" she asked, doing some flicking action with her fingers "It's so cool!" Her eyes sparked again. Of course like any children, she would get excited after seeing cool tricks like that. Even his brother Sasuke asked Itachi to teach him after seeing it.

A smile then appeared on his face as Itachi then raised his hand, gesturing her to come closer, which she immediately did but when she was close enough…

POKE

He poked her gently on the forehead with his index and middle finger.

"Huh?" she asked in surprise while holding her forehead.

"Forgive me Rias-sama, but maybe next time." He smiled and turned around to walk away ' _So that was Rias Gremory… she 's cute._ " Not being a pedophile or anything, because he was an adult in a child body, but Rias was really cute and even an adult had to admit that. She was definitely going to turn into a heartbreaker in the near future.

 _ **End of Chapter 2**_

 _ **Yagami's note: Sorry for the late chapter, because I was busy to update Fairy Guardian (and somewhat disappointed because of a number of feedbacks) but here it is, the second chapter for Devil Sharingan. I hope you like this chapter.**_

 _ **So, I hope you like the background for Itachi in this story. He is already a devil, so, of course, there's no point for him to become someone's servant just to be a devil, something that I would like to keep Itachi from in this story. Also, his family was working as servants for Gremory Residence, so it'll keep him in a close relationship with Rias, who he met in this chapter.**_

 _ **This story takes place several years before Cannon, around the time when Rias was only three years old.**_

 _ **I won't make Itachi a wall of brick like how Arcreed did in his story, I'm sure that the only reason for Itachi to stop himself from falling in love was because how his life turned out, and the person he later became. Itachi did placed Izumi in an extremely powerful Tsukuyomi where she lived the entirety of her life with him after all, giving her a peaceful death unlike many other who he killed with his own hands. It show that he does have some feelings for her, aka know the feeling of love and all.**_

 _ **He's capable of falling in love in this story, but of course, the idea of Harem is currently out of the question for a man like Itachi, unlike a certain pervert who wish to become the harem king.**_

 _ **I will keep the harem the same as TSOTCP, and of course the poking trick with Rias too.**_

 _ **I will keep Itachi's childhood like this up for around ten or so chapters, building up the relationships and all before cannon.**_

 _ **Oh, a reminder is that Itachi won't have the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, for future purposes and all, but he will keep his skills, intelligent and learn a lot more like TSOTCP of Arcreed. He will have to reawaken the Sharingan and later the Mangekyo, though. But you already know how powerful and dangerous he is even without them.**_

 _ **Itachi and Rias' relationship will be developed from the next chapter. Sona and Serafall will make their appearance there as well**_

 _ **READ and REVIEW (please REVIEW! The more you reviews the faster I will deliver new chapters)**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary: A second chance, it's something a man like Itachi Uchiha would never think about. Reborn into a new world and earns a new life, will he learn to forgive himself, or once again he sacrifices his own life to shoulder the entire world on his shoulder, for the sake of peace? [Devil born Itachi].**_

 _ **[(Mostly)One-side] Itachi x Harem.**_

* * *

 _ **This story is inspirited by The Sharingan of the Crimson Princess made by Arcreed which he taken down many months ago. I tried to contact him to get his permission for adoption, but after all this time, he still hasn't replied so I guess I will have to make my own version with what I can remember.**_

 _ **There'll be many similarities, but I will add my own touches in this as well.**_

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" ** _Rasengan_** " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

 _'_ ** _Kurama'_** Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 _ **Devil Sharingan**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

[ **Time skip** ]-[ **Six years later** ]

"Itachi-kun, play with me!" Said a ten year old, incredibly cheerful and happy Rias Gremory as she stood behind Itachi, the boy she claimed to be her best friend, with a lot of toys in her arms.

"Alright then, Rias-sama…" Itachi nodded his head and closed the book he was reading, standing up from the bench he was sitting on and turned around to face Rias, who then smiled brightly and dropped down to her knees on the lush grass of Gremory Residence's garden "How's your day, Rias-sama?" Itachi asked with a small smile as he sat down in front of Rias and picked up one of her toys, an action figure of an anime series.

"School is boring~…" Rias moaned loudly "They taught things I already know… and Raiser is trying to be mean to me again." Like all young devils with high status, Rias got tutored at home from the age of four and since the girl was quite a genius herself, it didn't take Rias long to memorize anything that she was taught, making school really easy for her. However, she still went to school just like any children when she's ten year old. It was a school for rich kids like her, with better quality than the school Itachi went to but that was beside the point.

Ever since Itachi saved Rias from Raiser Phenex and his minions and showed Rias something that could get a child her age really excited, she had taken a liking to him and demanded Itachi to come to her home every time he's free to play with her. When he refused, because he would like to stay at home during that time to read books and train, she turned to her parents, who she asked to hire him as her friend for real and then to his parents, who were asked to bring Itachi to her home so the two of them could play. The parents agreed right away, with the Lord and Lady of Gremory Household thought that it might be a good thing if their daughter had a friend who didn't come from high-status household, not to mention that he's also the son of their most trusted servants (Fiona's Venelana Gremory's personal maid, while Ichirou's Zeoticus Gremory's favorite chef, who taught him many useful tips in cooking). Itachi's parents thought the same and believed that Itachi should have more friends than none at all, since their son kept his attention in books. Plus, it was Rias Gremory, they were talking about. She was the beloved daughter of their lord and lady, any servants would love to have an opportunity like that.

He didn't get much chance to play with Sasuke when he was young, but he did know how to entertain a ten year old child like Rias. He also spent his time at Gremory Residence to explain to Rias anything that she couldn't understand, from the random everyday things to the things her tutor and school taught her. In a way, it's like she had become his little sister, and he cared for her like a big brother. However, dealing with her was completely different than dealing with Sasuke and his childish behavior, it took a lot from him just to keep the usual energetic crimson haired princess from becoming overexcited sometime.

"I see… did he do anything to you?" Raiser was seven years older than Rias, so he was twelve year old then. Even though he had Rias as his fiancés, that douche made quite a reputation for being a playboy at school, even Itachi knew about it from the girls of his class when they gossiped to each other about the third son of Phenex Household. Overall, from what he heard from Rias, her fiancés viewed her nothing more than a cute face, and the only reason for him to pay any attention to Rias was because he thought she was going to grow up into an extremely busty woman. For someone who lived in fairy tales about growing up and marrying a knight in shining armor like Rias, it could be quite annoyed and frustrated, and she had come to hate Raiser from the moment the two of them met, and their marriage engagement was declared.

"Of course," Rias pouted but then smiled brightly, making a twisting movement with her hands "But when he tried to grab me, I did that super cool trick you taught me and threw Raiser onto the ground. His face was absolutely priceless."

"I see…" Itachi smiled and nodded his head "Good to know then Rias-sama." It was just a simple move Itachi taught Rias to defend herself, since in his opinion no matter what age they were, girls must know how to protect themselves.

"Itachi, can you teach me something else?" Rias asked, her eyes sparkled with excitement "I want to kick Raiser's butt every time he tried to approach me."

"I don't think it's a good idea Rias-sama." Itachi shook her head, making Rias pout "Your parent won't be happy when they learn that I'm showing you dangerous thing. You don't want them to drive me away, do you?" Rias shook her head immediately "Let's just stick with that wrist twisting move for now, when you're older I will teach you something more effective."

"Like the rock throwing trick?"

"Like the rock throwing trick." Itachi repeated, but it was not a question.

"Yay!" Rias threw her hands into the air and cheered before reaching into her toys and pulled out a box of Lego "Also, I bought this yesterday, how about we build a house together?" Rias asked and poured the tiny pieces of Lego out of the box.

"Behind you, Rias-sama." Itachi said and picked up a few pieces. The two of them worked rather quick, because in only five minutes the first two floors was finished. The game they were playing was pretty famous amount the young devils of the Underworld, because the box could provide a nearly endless supply of Lego pieces for them to build anything they wanted, as long as they were recorded in the pieces' memory, because one single piece that was out of place or different that the original, the entire structure would fall into pieces and they would have to do it all over again. It was a pretty complicated game for children Rias' age, but she handled it rather well since they had decided to build Lilith Castle, her brother's palace at Lilith, the capital of Underworld.

"There done." Itachi nodded his head and smiled when he put the last piece onto the highest tower "Good work Rias-sama." He got off the castle and jumped down to the ground. The model itself was bigger than the two of them put together, and with Itachi's meticulously hand, it's also extremely detailed.

"Yay!" the girl cheered.

"Rias-ojou sama," They both looked up and saw Fiona, Itachi's mother, wearing the black, white and crimson uniform for maids of Gremory Household, bowing her head to Rias before turning to Itachi "Itachi-kun." She smiled at her son.

"Hey Kaa-sama." Itachi smiled back at her.

"Look look, Fiona… we built this together." The crimson heiress said while pointing both of her hands to the castle, jumping up and down excitedly "It's beautiful and great, right? right?"

"Yes Ojou-sama, it's very beautiful" Fiona smiled at the girl before saying "Anyway, ojou-sama, I'm here to tell you that your tutor has arrived and it's time for you to study."

"Eh?" Rias whined "But I want to play with Itachi more, can you skip it for me just today please?" Rias asked with a smile, putting both of her hands together.

"I'm sorry Ojou-sama, but I can't…" Rias huffed and turned her head away, refusing to leave. Fiona sighed and turned to her son for help, because the little mistress of Gremory Household could be really stubborn sometime.

"Rias-sama, you should go." Itachi decided to speak up "It's not wise to skip your lesson."

"But I want to play with you more…" Rias whined, refusing to leave, since she was having so much fun with her new friends. The crimson haired girl then got a brilliant idea, as she grinned at Itachi "How about Itachi join me to? I'm sure that miss Jenna won't mind."

"But I have school in a few hours, Rias-sama." Rias pouted, with her cheeks puffed up cutely and crossed her arms on her chest "Sigh…" the girl could be quite stubborn sometime, reminded Itachi of Sasuke when he was young, nonetheless "Rias-sama." Itachi raised his hand, and the moment Rias turned her head back to him, he poked her on her forehead, much to her surprise "I'm sorry, but let leave this for now… next time, alright?"

"Mou~… stop poking me, Itachi. It isn't fun at all." Rias whined, holding her head with her hand but nodded nonetheless, with a smile because she got something to look forward to. "Next time." And she followed Fiona into the house, after waving goodbye to the black haired boy, who disappeared into a puff of smoke shortly after.

 _Line Break_

Itachi, the real Itachi, meanwhile was exploring one of the many ancient cities of the Underworld, Lilith, also known as its capital. It wasn't very far away from Gremory Castle, but much, much more crowd than his home city. Lucifaad was the original capital of the Underworld, though the new Maou made the central city of the Underworld their new capital and Sirzechs Lucifer moved there with his servants, naming it after the mother of all devils Lilith herself, who passed away a long, long time ago.

"A box of five dango, please." Itachi said to the shopkeeper of the dango stand and gave him the money ' _It seems my clone has disappeared'_ Itachi thought as he received the memories of his clone who he sent to play with Rias. Not that he didn't want to play with her, but Itachi believed that he got more important things to do and a clone in his place should be enough to keep Rias company "Thank you." The eleven year old boy smiled and accepted the box of dango before continuing walking.

Wandering around the cities of the Underworld with a box of dango in his hand like that had become one of Itachi's many hobbies ever since he came to the Earth. Itachi loved to learn new things, because the devil was a rather interesting specie, and they also had a very strange way of living, with magic and a duty called Devil-job, which was basically an act of granting their clients', most of the times they were human but in some occasion some other species could also wish for the service of the devil, wishes through contracting. It's still too soon for him to think about working, but devil-jobs reminded him of Shinobi Missions and requests. In the past, devils took the souls of their clients at payment, but currently with the Yondai Maou's new ways of governing, they took rewards and money instead.

The other reason was because no one recognized him. As Itachi Uchida, he was just their ordinary and everyday devils, with or without the memories and mindset of an adult, who came from another world.

"Hm?" Munching on his most favorite foods, Itachi looked on in interest at the sight before him. There was a crowd in front of him, as many devils, young or old, male or female, was gathering together to watch something, sometime cheering out loudly in excitement. There were also many flashes of light, so maybe it was a celebrity coming into the city. Curiosity took the better of him, and since Itachi was on a sightseeing trip, he approached the crowd and pushed his way through it to get to the front line, and immediately widened his eyes at what he saw.

Panty… pure white panty.

It was like the Universe just slapped him right in the face.

"What the…" Itachi wondered out loud at he looked the person, or devil or rather a female devil that was drawing all the attention from the other to her, and clearly from the expression she was showing, she was enjoying it a lot. She was a very beautiful teenager girl with long, black hair that was tied into twin tails and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink outfit, or rather a costume of what Itachi could only call a witch costume, or in that case a magical girl outfit, pink in color and exploring much of her belly, and a magical wand with a big yellow star on the head.

But other than flashing her panty around so casually like that, the most ridiculous thing about her, was that while she had a child-like body, as she was only ten or so inches taller than him, she got the largest pair of breasts Itachi had ever seen on someone her age, something that went with her child-like body, look even bigger than usual. They were jiggling, bouncing, and swaying around as she moved her body in various poses, becoming the one thing that was drawing the most attention from the citizen.

"Weirdo…" was the only thing Itachi said before turning around and walked away, thinking that there was a chance there was much of the city for him to see. Though, for some reason that girl looked oddly familiar.

But his word and his action, which was completely opposite from the rest of the crowd, didn't go unnoticed by the magical girl, who was none other than Serafall Leviathan herself.

"Eh…?" was the first word she let out when Serafall saw him walk away and because of his uninterested action, not to mention his hair style that was rather long for a boy, in one second she almost mistook him with her beloved baby sister. "Hey, wait up… the boy over there!" Serafall called out, but with so many people around her, her words couldn't reach him. So Serafall decided to give her fans some last sexy poses before waving her hand to them, saying with her usual cheerful tone "Thank you everyone, for such a great time… but it's time for Levia-tan to go." The crowd all groaned in disappointment, but parted away.

As soon as the path was close, she chased after the boy, who wasn't very far away from her and was walking inside a park. It took her less than five seconds to come close to him and reached her hand out to grab him.

"Hey, wait up!" Feeling something that was approaching him with great speed and called out for him in a feminine tone, Itachi side-stepped and grabbed that girl's hand with one hand and twisted their wrist hard, intending to use their momentum to throw them to the ground. But much to his surprise, the girl stood still like nothing happen, her wrist wasn't bended like Itachi expected

"Eh?"

"Eh?" They proclaimed almost at the same time "Hi?" Serafall said cheerily and waved at him with her hand. From up close, the boy really looked a lot like her sister, even the calm and collected expression he was having, with the only difference being their eyes color.

"Who are you?" Itachi immediately let go off her hand and asked, recognizing the girl from before. Serafall widened her eyes after hearing that question. Sure, most children his age couldn't recognize the current Maou Leviathan, because she wasn't in her real form that was recorded in history book, but they WOULD definitely recognize her from her own TV-show. Being the Maou of Foreign Affairs and a skilled actress herself, Serafall had developed a skill of detecting lies and acts, but from what she could see, he wasn't lying at all.

"You want to know my name?" Serafall then winked at him, with a cute smile before jumping back, spinning along the way "With the power of the stars…" Her skirt spun with her, and once again revealed her panty to the world to see "I will eliminate the evils" She then spun the staff around before leaning back, making a peace sigh while winking "Cause I'm Miracle Levia-tan!"

"Levia… tan?" Itachi asked and Serafall nodded her head, making a hopeful smile. Levia-tan? Rias mentioned about that TV-show before, suppose to be an extremely popular TV-show for children, but most of the fans were adult because of the attractive female protagonist. Itachi finally understood why "Well, good to meet you then. I'm Itachi Uchida." Itachi declared, making Serafall face palmed.

"Neh neh?! You don't recognize me at all, do you?" Serafall asked in shock as she stood up and looked at him.

"You look somewhat familiar, but I can't recall meeting you anywhere." Itachi shook his head at her "Are you a celebrity, or a movie star?" he asked

"I'm both." Serafall winked "You can call me Levia-tan, from now on."

"Oh okay."

"Mou~, what with that expression?" Serafall pouted with both of her fists put together under her chin, jumping around Itachi "You're so much like So-tan, It-chan… the calmness, the cold words for me, even the mature look." she said, but when he thought she was annoyed because of the similarities between him and this 'So-tan', he was surprise to see that she was excited "You're like a male version of her… so cute~" she giggled.

' _What am I doing here?_ ' Itachi sweat dropped, and decided to end their conversation "Um… Levia-san, if you don't mind, I think I will take my leave for now. I'd like to go home so I can go to school, if you don't mind." Though, he intended to use a clone to take care of that for him, but that could work as an excuse too.

"Eh~?" Serafall's smile dropped in disappointment "But I want to talk to you more~, maybe spend some more times with you too~. I like you, It-chan." She tried to hug him, but Itachi picked up the dango stick and poke her in the hand, making Serafall take her hand back in surprise.

"Please Levia-san, fan or not, it's not wise to show such affection to a stranger." Itachi told her "And also, please call me Itachi." However, she was still wearing the same disappointed, but childish expression on her face, the kind of smile Itachi had seen so many times from Rias Gremory. He then looked at his dango box, and realized that there was still one stick of dango left.

"Hm?" Serafall looked up when Itachi showed the dango stick to him "For me?" She pointed at herself, with a bright smile. Itachi nodded his head, and Serafall immediately took it from his hand "Thank you."

"That will cheer you up." Itachi smiled before throwing the box into a trash can five feet away from them, and behind his back much to Serafall's surprise "I will see you later, Levia-san." With that, Itachi walked away before summoning his wings and took off to the sky.

What a strange boy, Serafall couldn't help but think about him like that as she watched him disappear from view while eating the dango he gave her.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 3**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: My deepest apology for the short update (I believe I can say that this is merely a filter chapter) and after such a long time too… but I hope you enjoy this chapter nonetheless.**_

 _ **School projects has appeared once again, and I cannot put all my time into serious stories like this much often than usual. Lemon can be updated faster, because I don't need to be serious with the plot wise and thought too deep about how the story should play out. So, from now to the end of the next month, I will update this story every Sunday to Monday… that's mean two or three chapter till the end of May.**_

 _ **With the amount of story I'm handling, I believe that I will come up with an update schedule too, balance my time out and at the same time aren't slack off at school.**_

 _ **So, from Sunday to Monday there will be an update for this story.**_

 _ **Read and Review**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary: A second chance, it's something a man like Itachi Uchiha would never think about. Reborn into a new world and earns a new life, will he learn to forgive himself, or once again he sacrifices his own life to shoulder the entire world on his shoulder, for the sake of peace? [Devil born Itachi].**_

 _ **[(Mostly)One-side] Itachi x Harem.**_

* * *

 _ **This story is inspirited by The Sharingan of the Crimson Princess made by Arcreed which he took down many months ago. I tried to contact him to get his permission for adoption, but after all this time, he still hasn't replied so I guess I will have to make my own version with what I can remember.**_

 _ **There'll be many similarities, but I will add my own touches in this as well.**_

* * *

"Itachi" Normal Speech.

' _Itachi_ ' Normal Thought.

" ** _Sharingan_** " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Susanoo** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

 _'_ ** _Susanoo'_** Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 _ **Devil Sharingan**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

[ **Time skip** ]

[ **2** **years later** ]

Itachi closed his eyes before dropping himself down the cliff.

For a young, thirteen years old child, dropping himself down a cliff would be something really extremely, especially when that child was a young devil but didn't intend to use the wings. Instead, the boy made a flick of his wrists and almost instantly, three kunai appeared in his hands between his fingers. Without turning back, Itachi outstretched both of his arms and threw the kunai in various directions, heading to the targets he placed on the ground before using two kunai to slow himself, stabbing them into the steep cliff. When he was twenty feet from the ground, Itachi placed his feet onto the cliff and made a jump, backflipping on midair and threw the kunai he was holding at the nearly invisible wires, cutting them and activating the traps he set up himself. Four platforms shot out from the ground, throwing kunai at him from all directions.

The prodigy Uchiha dodged the first barrage of kunai coming from the front by sidestepping, but caught two of them in midair and threw them at the waves at his left and his right, deflecting them, at the same time took a jump to dodge the kunai that were coming to him from behind, making them fly pass him harmlessly and stab themselves down to the ground.

Itachi made a small smile at what he did. Over the past few years he trained a lot, physically, mentally and magically, even archiving feats that weren't possible for him when he was that age, and Itachi made sure to train them to highest peak of his abilities, surpassing even the higher-class devils twice his age.

Itachi stood up, allowing himself to make a satisfied smile and started gathering his kunai, the handmade Shinobi weapons he made himself with metal he found at Underworld's landfills, using steel instead of chakra metal, because he doubted the world he was living in had something like that. He made a few dozens of them, including many shuriken and the other gears with his own hands, it was tough, but it was nothing he couldn't handle with a couple of Katon Ninjutsu, and many days of skipping school.

Suddenly, Itachi heard a sound and took one of the kunai in his hand before throwing it after turning around. The kunai cut through the air and headed to the target with blinding speed.

"Eh?!"

Luckily for Rias Gremory, Itachi didn't aim for her head but the tree next to her, missing her cheek by mere inches after cutting down some of her hairpieces.

Also, he flew it so fast that she couldn't see it coming, only a gush of wind.

"Rias-sama." Itachi asked, faking a surprise expression with his eyes widened slightly "What are you doing here?" His personal training ground, at least the place he made into his training ground was a small forest located at the Far East of Gremory's Territory, miles away from her house.

"I tracked you and came here looking for you, Itachi." Rias said, pausing for a second before saying "Well actually, Enku helped me tracked you down, he's waiting for me outside the forest." Enku was her brother's [Pawn], who had become Rias' caretaker a year ago when Rias decided that her home wasn't interesting anymore and wanted to go outside, mainly go to Itachi's home to play with him. She probably came to his house first and found that he wasn't there before asking the Kirin to search for him.

Rias was twelve years old then and she had grown more and more beautiful with each year, becoming more and more like her mother who Itachi had a pleasure to meet pretty often. She was a nice and responsible woman.

Something for his observation only: a year ago, Rias had started to develop breasts, showing signs of maturing at a very fast pace. After two years, Itachi found it rather strange for her to have breasts even bigger than some girls four or five years older than her. He didn't know how big they would become when she's fully mature, but Rias, no doubt would become the sexiest girl he had ever met.

Of course to him, a girl wasn't just all about her face and body, but it was hard for him not to admit that.

"Oh, alright." Itachi nodded his head and walked away the rest of the kunai "Please wait a few seconds."

"Let me help you, Itachi." Rias ran toward him and pushed Itachi out of the way to pick up the kunai he was about to pick up before going for the others, picking up with the speed way faster than him with a very bright smile "Is this a weapon?" She asked curiously, looking at the bunch of kunai in her hands.

"Yes, it is… so please, be careful Rias-sama." Rias nodded her head rapidly and went on the gather the rest. With her help, he was able to gather everything in less than thirty seconds and put them away into his dimensional storage with a storing spell.

"What are you doing here out here all alone anyway?" Rias asked as she watched Itachi gathered some very thin, almost invisible wires, something that he preferred to do by himself "Training with knifes and wires?" Rias tilted her head to the side and asked, wondering why Itachi didn't try to try with something cooler, considering that he showed and taught her a lot of cool tricks and was an expert in almost anything.

"They are called Kunai, Rias-sama." Itachi said before smiling at Rias "And yes, I'm out here training. Can't let myself falling behind you, am I?" Rias made a really big smile after that while nodding her head rapidly "So what about you, have you been training your magic lately, Rias-sama?"

"Of course." Rias pushed her chest out and said proudly "Onii-sama said training was very important even for us high-class devils. We shouldn't rely on our power we're born with and should train hard for a higher level." Itachi nodded his head in agreement "I'm proud of my power, but I want to get stronger too." Young high-class pureblood devils like Rias were usually born with extraordinary powers and talents they inherited from their parents, so not many of them wanted to train to become stronger, because they were proud of their power and believed that they were already strong enough.

A perfect example was Raiser Phenex, Rias' fiancés.

"There done." Itachi said and put the wire away with the same spell "We should get out of here, this place is not very safe." Rias nodded her head and followed him. The two of them made their way out of the forest, using the path Itachi made sometime before when he first found the place to avoid, something he preferred more than fighting dangerous animals and even Stray Devils.

"Neh, do you know that today is a big day for me." Rias spoke up, starting a conversation "I'm going to receive my own set of Evil Pieces."

"Oh, it's great to hear, congratulation Rias-sama."Itachi turned his head to her and smiled.

"Thank you." Rias nodded her head gratefully.

"Are you excited?"

"Of course I am!" Rias said with a very excited tone, making Itachi chuckle "I can't wait to start my own peerage, have my own servants, those that are like my family and train a lot to become stronger with them." She said, tightening her hands into fists and made a confident smile "I'm going to have the strongest peerage, and win in each Rating Game match!" It was her dream alongside with the dream of becoming the next Gremory's head, from the day she learnt how exciting a Rating Game match could be.

"I see… then I wish you the best of luck Rias-sama." She had gut and determination and that were everything she needed to accomplish her dream.

"Um…" much to his surprise, Rias started acting in a very strange way, looking away while playing with her own hands rather nervously, as if she wanted to say something to him but didn't have the courage to do so.

"What's wrong, Rias-sama?" Even though Rias was very, very smart for her age, she was always so cheerful, and such a happy child so seeing her like that was the first for Itachi.

"Um… I have been wondering… uh, when I receive the Evil Pieces," Rias turned to him and said with a very fast pace "willyoubecomemyfirstservantItachi?"

"Excuse me, can you say it again?"

"W-will… will you become my first servant Itachi." Rias finally said it, a little bit slower. She then suddenly took a step forward and stopped him, blocking Itachi from continuing walking and cried "I'm so sorry! You don't have to if you don't want… it's just…" Rias looked away while starting to play with her hands again, missing the surprise in Itachi's eyes as he then turned his head to the left as if he just noticed something.

"WATCH OUT!"

Suddenly from the left side of the path, a wild bear larger than an one story house, shot out after shoving the entire line of trees out of the way with its massive body before lunging at them with the speed nearly impossible for something its size, howling angrily at the last moment when it saw Itachi. Rias heard the beastly howl and paled greatly when she saw herself being overshadowed by a massive bear, her body froze in shock and fear, unable to move an inch of her body and could only stare at it.

But before the beast could claw her inside out, Itachi suddenly launched himself forward and thrust his palm into the beast's torso. It might look like a simple palm thrust, but his attack was actually a Juken strike. His palm strike wasn't enough to do any exterior damage to the giant beast, but the chakra he injected into its system was more than enough to cause it great pain.

The beast howled out in pain and stumbled back. It then gave Itachi a hateful glare before retreating into the wood, and disappeared after a few second.

"Are you okay, Rias-sama?" Itachi turned around and asked the crimson haired girl with a concern tone.

"That was…" But the girl only gave him a blank look before crying out in excitement "…SO COOL!" She cried "You beat the bear simply by striking its chest with your palm! How did you do that? Can you teach me that palm strike move?!"

"I don't think it's a good idea, Rias-sama." Itachi shook his head, making Rias pout.

"Mou~, why do you always give me that answer?" Rias crossed her arms on her cheeks "You said you would teach me something more effective when I was older, didn't you?" Rias huffed and looked away "Forget it, unless you teach me that cool trick, I am not going to play with you anymore."

Itachi couldn't stop himself from sighing, but smiled nonetheless. Somehow, Rias reminded him too much about Sasuke when he was younger.

"We should leave, Rias-sama, before that bear…"

"I won't move until you show me how to do it." He was expecting something like that, so he wasn't surprised.

"Rias-sama…" Itachi raised his hand and beckoned her to come over, which she did with a large smile on her face. However, as soon as she w as close enough, Itachi poked her on her forehead, an action that he had been doing constantly for the past few years.

"Eh!" Rias groaned in disappointment, because she knew what was about to come next.

"I'm so sorry, Rias-sama." Itachi chuckled "Maybe next time."

"Why must there always be a next time?" Rias pouted with her cheeks puffed out "Is there no next time?"

"There is, Rias-sama… but when that time comes… well…" Itachi shrugged and turned around to walk away "Let's go Rias-san, we should hurry before Enku-san get worried for your safety."

"Hey, answer my question properly Itachi!" Rias shouted and ran after him.

 _Line Break_

"So, Itachi…" Rias said excitedly and extended her arm, pointing at the bookshelf behind her "what do you think about my newest collection?" Itachi couldn't stop himself from sweat dropping at the amount of manga, anime DVDs, and action figures she had on her bookshelf.

"It's very impressive, Rias-sama." It was the only thing he could come up with at the moment. Itachi knew that Rias was an Otaku, and she was also one of the biggest Japan's fans he had ever encountered. She also had a huge collection of Japan's objects and artifacts in her room, which she collected over the years.

"Mou~, what with that expression!?" Rias glared at him with half-lifted eyes, pouting cutely "You're supposed to say… It's great, Rias-sama! I like it a lot! How did you collect them all in such a short time? Or something like that, you know."

"Um, alright then, I will make sure to remember that." Itachi nodded his head.

"Anyway, I will let you pass for now." Rias pointed her hand at him before saying "Because today, Sona is going to come over to play with me, and I'm going to introduce you to her."

"Sona?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Ah! Don't get the wrong idea!" shouted Rias, making Itachi look at her in confusion. He didn't know why she suddenly shouted like that "Sona is just a childhood friend! And a girl too! There's no way that I have a romantic feeling for her!" Rias continued shouting her denial, which made him stare at her flatly.

"I've never speculated anything like that…." Itachi stated, causing a dumbfounded expression to appear on Rias' face.

"…Eh?" Rias' face slowly turned bead red from embarrassment. She turned around and covered her face as she was too embarrassed to see Itachi in the eyes.

"…" Itachi sweat-dropped as he continued to stare flatly at Rias, who looked away while scratching the back of her head in embarrassment "Rias-sama, look at me for a sec," Itachi said to the little lady of Gremory, and she did exactly what he wanted.

 _ **POKE**_

Itachi used that opening to thrust his fingers to Rias' forehead.

"Auhhh!" Rias fell butt-first to the ground, but she quickly recovered and leaped at him the next moment. "Muuuu! Itachi, you meanie!" Rias yelled as she pounded at his chest. Itachi fell on his back, but it didn't hurt at all.

"Sorry. You looked so adorable, so I just…" Itachi teasingly said.

"A-adorable?! Steams rose from Rias' ears as her face turned red. Itachi inwardly sighed when Rias turned around and began acting all shy.

After he had stood up, Itachi said "Anyway Rias-sama, I know who Sona Sitri is." Itachi said "Kaa-sama told me that she usually came to play with you."

"Yeah, she's my best friend at school, but she's also my rival in a way." The crimson heiress pointed out before poking him in the chest, the same way he usually poked her forehead "This is also a great opportunity for you to get to know some high-class devils other than me, but remember that only we Gremory are known for our affection to servants, the others might not treat you like us." He had never met a Sitri before, but that was something he could agree on "So don't get too familiar and friendly with her, got that?"

"I will." Itachi nodded. Though, he couldn't help but feel that there was a hidden or some sort meaning behind Rias' speech.

Eventually, Sona Sitri arrived and was waiting for them in the living room. Itachi and Rias stood still in front of a large door, the later was fidgeting with excitement as she was finally able to see one of her few friends and rival again.

Itachi, who stood behind Rias, was deep in thought. He was wondering what Sona Sitri was going to be like. He hadn't met that many high-class devils, only Rias, her parents and on occasionally, her brother who came to Gremory Residence to visit her. The last high-class devil turned out to be exactly what he imagined sinful devils to be, and he was none other than Raiser Phenex.

All of those thoughts were instantly washed away the moment Rias opened the door and a certain mahou shoujou's voice came from the room.

"Muuuu~, So-tan~, stop sulking~," came the whining of a woman that he knew very well who the owner was. The moment he heard this voice, he froze. He was not proud of it, but he knew who the owner of that bubbly voice was.

"I am not sulking, Onee-sama. I'm simply upset that you did not even consider changing your attire," the so-called So-tan, who Itachi believed to be Sona Sitri, stated. There was an edge in her voice that would make even adults shuddered, but the mahou shoujou was unaffected in any way.

"But, this outfit is so cute~. It's a sin not to wear it~," the mahou shoujo, who was none other than the girl he met a couple of years ago, Levia-tan, explained cutely.

So-tan stared at her skeptically. "A devil talking about sin…Onee-sama, if you wear that silly outfit, don't you think you would taint its purity instead?" she mockingly asked.

Serafall pouted, and pointed a finger at So-tan. "Mou~! Sona-chan meanie~! Just admit that you want to wear this too!" Serafall declared.

Sona almost fell from her chair "I-I don't want to wear that kind of outfit, Onee-sama!" Sona angrily shouted with a red face.

Rias, who heard the conversations couldn't help giggling.

Itachi, meanwhile, couldn't stop himself from wondering how he could be so stupid.

Levia-tan… sounded pretty similar to Leviathan.

As in… Serafall Leviathan.

Slowly, the door to the living room opened and at that moment.

"Ah." Serafall Leviathan let out a surprised gasp as her gaze fell on Itachi "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Serafall's scream echoed throughout the castle "It's… IT-TAAAAANNNN~!" Serafall cheerfully screamed as she launched herself towards Itachi.

However, even before Serafall turned herself into a human rocket, Itachi had already fully prepared. The result was that he was able to move a second sooner than Serafall and managed to dodge her right before impact, which, as a result, Serafall hit the floor face-first. As if that wasn't painful enough for the magical girl, due to the speed of her launch, she continued to slide with her face and front body until she hit the wall.

Itachi couldn't stop himself from cringing at the sound of impact.

"That's going to hurt…" Itachi muttered before adding "a lot."

Rias and Sona, on the other hand, were staring blankly at Serafall as they tried to process what had just occurred. Serafall lied on the ground and slowly raised her head to look at Itachi. Itachi started getting a little worry, because Serafall had a nosebleed and was on the verge of crying.

"Hey, are you alright." Itachi walked to her and crouched down to her level, asking with concern "Serafall Leviathan-sama?"

 _Line Break_

"So…" Sona began.

"So?" Itachi repeated. He was standing on a tall chair behind Serafall, who was sitting on the sofa, while wrapping the bandage around Serafall's head. He couldn't help but wonder how someone as powerful as her could get injured that easily.

"Will you forgive Onee-sama's rudeness?" Sona asked as she was trying to comprehend the situation.

"Te-hee ~!" said sister only stuck out her tongue while lightly hitting her head.

After Serafall's failed assault, Fiona, his mother arrived to help them cleaned up the mess, and summoned a box of medical kit to tend the injured magical girl.

However, none of them could have expected that, the moment Serafall stood up she would instantly cling to Itachi, earning him Rias' glare and Sona's apologetic bows.

After she was done, Fiona left excused herself as she didn't want to disturb them. Itachi could swear, though, that he saw his mother desperately holding back a chuckle as she walked away.

"It's not that much of a problem…" Itachi assured with a shake of his head.

"Ehehe~, it's really It-tan~," Serafall cheerfully sang.

Sona bowed her head again. "I am really sorry for her behavior."

Looking at how her younger sister was so adamant in branding her as a problem maker, Serafall playfully tapped Sona's shoulder. "So-tan~, he did say that it's not a problem, so of course everything's fine, right It-tan?" asked Serafall looked up and said to him with a very cute smile that would make most men faltered.

However, Itachi was not most men. And so, he did the only sensible action in this insensible situation.

"Please keep your head straight Serafall-sama." He said and put both hands on her head, repositioning it back so he could continue.

"Nee, It-tan~," Serafall called out to Itachi again as she noticed she was being ignored.

"In case you forgot, which you probably didn't, my name is Itachi Uchida, Serafall-sama" Itachi reminded her "I don't recall my name being It-tan, or anything close to that.

"So is it alright for me to call you, Itachi-chan." She asked.

"I think it's alright enough." He had been called worse. Itachi finished bandaged her head, and then used a towel to clean the blood on her forehead. Serafall smiled and started humping happily as the young boy gently wiped the blood away from her cheeks.

"Itachi…" Rias spoke up, earning his attention "You seem to be awfully close with Serafall-sama." She fiercely accused.

Before he could say anything, Serafall jumped in and asked it

"What's this~? Is Rias-chan jealous by any chance?" Serafall teased with a sly giggle.

"I-!" Rias tried to say something, but her lips instantly closed into a very thin line and her face turned red.

"Really now, Rias. To be jealous of Onee-sama, of all people?" Sona asked, her voice was thick with mockery.

"Ah! So-tan! What do you mean by that?!" protested Serafall.

"It's what you heard," Sona replied truthfully. Sona turned her attention back to Rias. "So my self-proclaimed 'rival' is this fragile… Why don't you go to Sirzechs-sama and have him pamper you again? Who knows, maybe this time you would come back a bit more mature?" Sona asked sarcastically.

"Sona!" Rias stood up and glared fiercely at her rival and friend.

"There done." Itachi finished and smiled "Give it a few days, or a more proper treatment and you'll be fine Serafall-sama." He jumped down from the chair and put the residual bandages into the medical box.

"Ah… you're so great at this Itachi-chan." Serafall said, putting a hand on her bandaged head "I really hope that that I have a servant like you."

"Onee-sama, can I have a few words with you please?" Sona spoke up and folded her arms together on her chest, pulling her sister toward a far corner of the room and started lecturing her.

"Itachi," Rias called as she approached him and got into what people would dub as lecturing pose "I know boys always want to satisfy their carnal desire, but don't let it control you."

Itachi sweat dropped. ' _Where in the world did she learn this terminology?_ ' Itachi wondered. He knew devils had higher learning capacity than humans, and also daily sexual contents weren't something unnatural for them. But to see someone as young as Rias, a devil yes, but a young girl no less, lecturing him about carnal desire, it was actually the first he had ever seen.

He was brought out of his musing, because Rias' face was right in front of him.

"Well? Do you understand?"

He replied "Yes, ma'am."

Looking satisfied, Rias went to Sona, finally giving Itachi a chance to take a breather before following after her.

"So...Serafall-san...and you must be Sona Sitri-sama, am I correct?" Itachi asked, halting the sisters' argument.

"Ah, yes, I am," Sona replied. Her face then turned red from embarrassment and she coughed once before standing right in front of Itachi. "I noticed I have not yet formally introduced myself. My name is Sona Sitri, the second daughter and heir to the Sitri clan. It is a pleasure to meet you," Sona said, introducing herself with much mature mannerism than a child of her age should have.

She extended a hand for a handshake to him, and Itachi looked at it for a moment before taking it.

"The pleasure is all mine, Sona-sama." Status was really important, so Itachi said with a respectful tone "My name is Uchida Itachi. I'm just a son of a maid and a chef of this family." Itachi said.

"The maid with blonde hair who walked into this room?" Itachi nodded at Sona's question. Good, she didn't question what Rias was doing with a low class devil like him, which was more than enough for him to know that she was very similar to Rias, in a way and wasn't the usual stereotype spoiled devil brats.

"You can also call me a lifelong babysitter for Rias-sama." Itachi joked a little, causing Sona to almost snort.

"Ah! Itachi! What do you mean a 'babysitter'?" Rias asked, visibly offended.

"That just mean you haven't and probably will never change," Sona teased.

"Guguguuu..." Rias gritted her teeth and then declared, "Just you wait! I'll become a first-class lady, and I'll have you take back your words when that day comes!"

"Sure. If that day comes, alright?" Sona teased further with a devious smile on her face.

"Kuu..!"

Before Rias could retort, Serafall cheerfully jumped between them. And then...she twirled before giving them a 'v' with her tongue sticking out.

"Okay~, now it's magical Levia-tan's turn to introduce herself~," Serafall sang. However, the sole man in the room instantly shot down the 'excitement'.

"We already know who you are, Serafall-sama."

"Boo~, Itachi-chan you killjoy," Serafall giggled while pointing her thumb down.

After Serafall reintroduced herself to Itachi again, using the same magical girl's introduction, they had relocated themselves to the garden where a small tea party had been prepared for them by the maids of the house. With a Maou's permission, even a servant like him was allowed to sit with them around the table. There were teas and cakes on the round table in front of them, yet none of them had their attention on any of them.

They were instead focusing their sights upon a chessboard, and the duel between Rias and Sona. Itachi was currently watching at the sight, with an interested smile on his face.

Rias glanced at his rook, but then he moved his bishop instead to make it in line with Sona's king. As expected, Sona's queen took his bishop.

"A reckless move. Do you think I would let you check me so easily?" Sona asked while playing with Rias' bishop with her fingers. Rias pouted and tried to move her Knight, but Itachi grabbed her hand and moved it to her E-4 Pawn instead.

"Move this one to this position, Rias-sama." Itachi said, pointing his hand to F-6. All eyes turned to look at him, especially Sona.

"Eh?" Rias was surprised "but, it's a weak piece… also, she would…"

"Just do it." He pressed, his eyes were looking at the chessboard.

"Okay then." Rias grabbed her pawn and moved her Pawn from E-4 to F-6. Her eyes then widened in shock and smirked when she finally realized it.

Sona sighed in disappointment, and she moved her knight to avoid it being taken by Itachi's pawn, however, that proved to be a huge mistake.

"As if it could…" but her eyes widened in shock when

"Fool..." Rias smirked widely and moved her Rook to take Sona's knight "Thank you, Itachi!" she smiled at him and gave him a thumb up.

"I expect you to learn something from this, Rias-sama." Itachi smiled "Pawn is a weak piece, yes, but you know how to play them right, they can be just as deadly as the Queen."

"You mean promotion?"

"It's something like that, but yeah, you understand."

"Tch…" Sona scolded while trying to come up with a new strategy. After ten seconds of thinking, she moved her Queen three steps forward.

"What are you trying to do Sona?" smirked Rias and reached her hand out for her Bishop "Scarifying your Queen for me?" she had the opportunity to take out Sona's strongest piece, and she wasn't going to miss it.

"Hold it." Itachi raised his hand again "You move your Bishop to this position." Rias looked at him in confusion, but did what she was told. Sona pushed her Queen forward "Then move your Knight to this position." That move completely blocked Sona's Queen's path, and she had no choice but to move her Pawn instead "Then you move your Rook to this point." Sona widened her eyes at the formation "Then your Queen to this point." Itachi muttered something under his breath before saying "And last, you move your Knight here." Rias did it and widened her eyes in shock.

"Checkmate!" She declared. Both Sona and Serafall widened their eyes and dropped their jaw in shock "Y-you're so… smart Itachi." She admitted it out loud. She had always known that Itachi was smart, but she didn't know he was smart enough to turn the table around for her and beat Sona, who had never lost a single chess game before, even against someone twice her age.

"Y-you…" Sona pointed at Itachi while stuttering. She then stood up and slammed her hand down to the table, with so much force that the pieces made a jump and the cups of tea nearly fell over "That's it, if you think you're so smart, then have a match with me!"

"Hey, don't talk to Itachi like that." Rias scolded, glaring at Sona.

"I don't think…"

"I challenge you Itachi Uchida!" she challenged him

"Hey, I think it's a great idea too." Serafall suddenly said in excitement "Between the two of you, who's smarter?" she asked, looking at them both "Now I know that Itachi-chan is smart enough to provide a decent challenge for you, So-tan. I have never seen Sona losing like that before, so why don't you two play a chess game to see who's smarter?"

"It's a Maou's wish." Sona growled "Why are you going to do, Itachi-san?"

"Then I accept your challenge, Sona-sama." Itachi accepted her challenge calmly and rearranged the pieces ' _Young and proud... If she was born a man, it's no doubt that she'd be like Sasuke, minus the part I turned him into_.' Itachi mused and said "I will take the black."

"Are you giving me the upper hand?" Sona asked, sitting down her chair.

"With all respect, Sona-sama, no." Itachi shook his head.

"Since it lacked tension, the winner of this match will receive a special hug from magical Levia-tan and Rias-chan~." Both Itachi and Sona froze. Rias, on the other hand, was looking at Serafall with confusion.

Sona mustered her courage, despite fear of knowing the answer, and asked, "And…what will happen to the loser?"

"Will get a double kiss on the face from us~," Serafall casually answered. It was understandable why Rias instantly panicking while looking at Itachi back and forth with a really red face.

"..."

"..."

The two of them remained speechless. Itachi sighed while shaking his head, his day turned out to be a little more eventful than he thought.

Sona, however, quickly made her decision.

"Let's begin." After she declared that, Sona moved her Pawn "I'm going to put it my all in this battle."

"You don't have to take it so serious like that, Sona-sama." Itachi instantly reacted by moving his knight "This is my first time playing chest, actually."

"Excuse me?" Sona moved her pawn.

"I only play Shogi on the internet, but it's pretty similar to Chess." Itachi shrugged his shoulder.

"Shogi? Isn't that Japanese's chess?" Rias asked in surprise, also excitement.

"The General's game." Sona nodded her head and moved her first bishop.

After ten minutes of playing, Itachi looked at the position of the chess pieces, and inwardly smiled. He was impressed. Sona's perception and wit was the highest he had ever seen from a child of her age.

Give her twenty more years with a proper education, and he had no doubt she could match, or even exceed, Shikaku of Nara clan.

Yet, there was something that she lacked as of now to be able to utilize her brain to its fullest, which was none other than experience.

For that reason, she did not realize that she was being led to a certain conclusion by Itachi. Smirking victoriously, Sona looked at Itachi.

"You've done well, but with this," she moved her queen and was about to put it down next to his king "it's a check..." she stopped, because it was the moment she realized she couldn't do that.

But she had to, because she had already picked her piece up

"That was a splendid game, Sona-sama." Itachi said, bowing "Thank you very much, I've learned a lot of valuable lessons from it, but this is my win." Itachi used his rook and removed the white King from the gain, taking his win "Distraction. It's a trap I set up to make you drop your guard for the sake of winning." He pointed out "However, if this were an actual battle, you would have the opportunity to wipe out the entire army, even if you lost your King. It's my luck that this is a chest game, where the game will be ended as soon as a king is removed from the game." He said in a serious tone. Serafall looked at the young black haired boy in shock. She wasn't expecting such words for someone his age. Not only had he proved to be smarter than her sister, but also a whole lot smarter and wiser than she thought.

"A-amazing…" Sona muttered before signing "This is my defeat." Sona admitted her defeat.

"You're so amazing Itachi!" Rias smiled widely "You defeated Sona!"

"As if you could do the same thing, without his help, of course." Sona turned to look at Rias, who gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Itachi…"

The reincarnated Uchiha turned his head to look at Serafall with his eyes widen in surprise.

She called his name without using the suffix '-chan' or '-tan'

"Are you taken?" Itachi just tilted his head to the side in confusion "I mean, you're not in any peerage, aren't you?" he nodded his head "Well then, do you want to become my servant." Both Rias and Sona dropped their mouth to the ground in shock, especially the crimson heiress "I have some spare pieces right here." She pulled out some blue, crystal chess pieces from her pocket and put them on the table "You have the potential for greatness, Itachi. Come with me and live for me, I will make sure to help you reach your fullest potential, and more." She said with a smile. It wasn't a cute and playful smile, but a smile of a true leader, worthy of her Maou title "What do you say?"

"W-wait Serafall-sama." Rias jumped in "I wanted to make Itachi's my servant as soon as I receive my set of Evil Pieces, you can't do that."

"Rias-chan…" She then glanced at Rias, giving her a small smirk "Are you trying to defy a Maou's wish?"

"I… I…" Rias was put in a tight situation, and didn't know what else to say and could only hang her head low in defeat.

"Aw, don't be so sad, I'm not going to take him anywhere, or away from you." Serafall smiled, hugging Rias who was at the verge of crying.

Itachi was also speechless, as he had never expected something like that. Itachi knew, that sooner or later someone would notice his potential as a powerful servant for them, and would come to ask him to become their servant in exchange for a chance for a higher status and many things along those lines, something a low-class devil like him could only dream about.

But he would never expect someone like Serafall Leviathan, a Maou, to ask him to become her servant.

He had no problem with the fact that he had to become someone servant in the near future, since from the moment he was reborn and born as Itachi Uchida, he was destined to become a servant of high-class devils. Like his mother and father, who became a maid and the head chef for Gremory Household.

It was harsh, but Itachi understood that in the society of devil, low class devils like him would never get the chance to speak their voice. The only reason why his family was able to live happily, poor but happy, was because they were serving the Gremory.

It's only a matter of what kind of servant he was going to be.

"So, what are you going to say Itachi-chan?" Serafall winked at him "It's a Maou's wish. Of course, it's free for you to decide, but you should know that there's always a spare piece in my peerage for you."

Itachi had finally made up his mind.

"I…"

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 4**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: BANG! In celebration of my two year anniversary as an author of , I have decided to restart this little piece of art every love so much!**_

 _ **My deepest apology for the delay, mainly because the lack of inspiration as well as the drop of review (just kidding). A couple of days after I published the third chapter, I decided to wait a couple more days in order to get more reviews before updating, but… well, as you can see, the third chapter have the lowest amount of reviews so far so…**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. You can call me evil for leaving it as a cliffhanger like that, but you have to wait till the next chapter to see Itachi's final decision for Serafall's offer. Of course, since he's already a pure-blood, but low class devil in this story, there's no point of turning into a devil to have a huge boost in power, but by becoming Serafall's servant, opportunities will be opened for him and for me to write as well.**_

 _ **I have already made my decision, but I will still call for a vote. Leave a comment in the review, tell me your thought about this! Should Itachi become Serafall's servant?! If he did, what piece should be become?!**_

 _ **Hope you like the interactions between Itachi and the girls. They're still young, so I can only write the hints at that point.**_

 _ **Young Akeno will debuted in the next chapter, so stay tune for it.**_

 _ **READ and REVIEW**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Summary: A second chance, it's something a man like Itachi Uchiha would never think about. Reborn into a new world and earns a new life, will he learn to forgive himself, or once again he sacrifices his own life to shoulder the entire world on his shoulder, for the sake of peace? [Devil born Itachi].**_

 _ **[(Mostly)One-side] Itachi x Harem.**_

* * *

 _ **This story is inspirited by The Sharingan of the Crimson Princess made by Arcreed which he took down many months ago. I tried to contact him to get his permission for adoption, but after all this time, he still hasn't replied so I guess I will have to make my own version with what I can remember.**_

 _ **There'll be many similarities, but I will add my own touches in this as well.**_

* * *

 _ **Forewarning before starting the chapter: This chapter is based solely on Arcreed's The Sharingan of the Crimson Princess' chapter, because in my opinion, it's the best way for Itachi and Rias to approach Akeno.**_

 _ **I have found the original story on a site called with the help of a reader. If you want to read the original story, go there and find the story, but you can also visit my profile because I put the link to the story there.**_

 _ **I added my own changes in this chapter, so hopefully it won't be considered as an act of plagiarism (However, my flamers will probably accuse me doing just that). Like I said above, I tried to contact Arcreed before in hope of adopting his story. However, after sending so many messages and yet I received none, I think I should do it myself.**_

 _ **Now, in my own opinion, Itachi of the Sharingan of the Crimson Princess are a bit… heartless and cold. He seems like someone who has a lot of problems with life and always talks to other in a very sarcasm way. I don't think Itachi is someone like that. He's the Uchiha with the most 'love', and he 'loves' more than anyone else. He's also extremely wise, and incredibly patient with the situation, as well as others.**_

 _ **That's why I make the changes Itachi acts, the way he talks, the way he views things and most of all, the ways he shows his supports to others.**_

 _ **I hope you deeply consider my ideas for Itachi and come to like it.**_

 _ **Enough with that, let's start with the story shall we.**_

* * *

"Itachi" Normal Speech.

'Itachi' Normal Thought.

" _ **Sharingan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Mangekyou Sharingan** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

 _' **Mangekyou Sharingan**_ ** _'_** Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 _ **Devil Sharingan**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

[ **Time skip** ]

[ **1** **years later** ]

"So, this is how the human world looks like…" Itachi said as he cast his sight upon a city in a country called Japan. He was honestly impressed with how large this city was compared to his own village or any other village at Elemental Nations. He could see huge billboards with language that was exactly the same as the one in Elemental Nations, stadium on the distance, where apparently a concert was being held, and a tall, red tower decorated with lamps standing at the center of the city.

At the same time, however, he wasn't really impressed with the architecture of the city overall, as he looked at the traffic jam on the road. "They should've given it a bit more thought about the roads design," Itachi mused, shaking his head in disappointment.

His complaint fell on deaf ears as his companion was busy marveling at the sight before her eyes.

"Look! Itachi! That tall tower looks like a Christmas tree!" said companion cheerfully shouted while pointing to a red tower in a distance.

"…It really does." Itachi nodded his head at his companion with a smile, who was none other than Rias Gremory herself "You have a great imagination, Rias-sama."

Much to his amazement, Rias had grown so much in the past two years, so much that Itachi believed she always had a grow spurt at least twice per month. Thirteen years old and she had already surpassed young women her age in every aspect, especially her beauty and… of course, her breast size. Itachi once thought it was a female devil thing to become that attractive even at a young age, but after observing Sona, and the girls at his school… Itachi believed it must have something to do with her diet or something to do with her mother, who was very attractive as well.

It was a just simple curiosity of the differences between human anatomy and devil anatomy.

Currently, the two of them were visiting a town in Japan. It was Itachi first time visiting the human world, and he couldn't help but feel really anxious about it. He was very grateful that Rias decided to take him with her on the trip, and her parents, who let her under his care without a doubt.

He was Serafall Leviathan's servant, after all.

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" she threateningly asked with a pout.

"I'm not," Itachi answered without any hesitation.

"Kuh! I don't know if you're being honest with me anymore." Rias huffed, though she was smiling at him.

Itachi then looked around "By the way, didn't you say you want to see the whole city, Rias-sama? We only have a few more hours left to wander before Enku-san comes to retrieve us."

"Ah! You're right. How about we go there, then? It looks like we can see the whole city from there," Rias said, pointing at a shrine on the mountain. She then grabbed Itachi's hand and started guiding him to where she wanted to go.

 _Line Break_

"Waaaah~, we can see the whole city from here!" Rias excitedly chirped. They were staring at the full view of the city from the top of the staircase that led to the shrine. Itachi had to admit, the city truly looked impressive from far away. The multi-colored lights, the decorations, and the overall design of it truly screamed Christmas.

"Itachi, look, over there is Kuoh academy," said Rias while pointing at a building in the distance.

"Kuoh… If I'm not mistaken, it's the school that's managed by both Lord Gremory and Lord Sitri, isn't it?" asked Itachi curiously and Rias nodded, answering his question.

"Yes, Otou-sama and Sona's father built that school so that young devils like me could experience the life and educations in the human world. But currently it's still an all-girls school, so male devils and students are not allowed to be there," explained Rias. Itachi raised an eyebrow due to curiosity.

"Currently?" Itachi asked.

Immediately after, his sight turned towards the shrine, or rather towards the presence that he felt from the shrine.

"Otou-sama and Lord Sitri are planning to turn the school into a co-ed sometime soon," explained Rias. She then whispered with a light blush on her face, "That way… You could attend school with me, and we won't be separated."

Rias didn't realize that Itachi had already left his spot and was currently staring at the empty shrine. Imagined her surprise when she turned her head and found out the young man had already gone. She frantically looking around and spotted him standing in front of the shrine.

Before she could scold him for ignoring her, Itachi started saying loudly.

"I know you're in there, and I know you've been watching us. It's useless to hide any longer. Come out."

Rias stared curiously at him and then she turned her attention to the shrine. She wondered whom Itachi was talking to, but then the shrine door slowly slid open.

"…."

The one who came out to greet them was a young girl about Rias' age. She had a long black hair tied into a ponytail, a beautiful face for a girl and wore a white one-piece dress. However, there was stains and dirt all over that dress, and the worn out condition the girl who wore it made Rias wince.

The girl looked like she had been through some unsavory experiences. Bruises on her body, cuts on her hands and feet, and some swellings as well, it was no wonder that Rias started to panic a bit and looked at him with eyes that practically screamed 'quick! Heal her!'.

Itachi planned to do just that, but he didn't want to scare the girl if he suddenly moved towards her.

The black haired girl continued to stare at them, and then she tried to speak, but Rias beat her to it.

"Are you alright? What are you doing here all alone?" asked Rias with concerns thick in her voice. The girl was baffled at the sudden questions. She cast her gaze downward, unsure what she had to say to these strangers. Fortunately for her, Rias decided to introduce themselves to ease the tension "Let me introduce myself. My name is Rias Gremory and that person over there is Itachi Uchida." Said Rias while putting up a gentle expression and pointing at Itachi.

The girl slowly backed away, glaring at them with suspicion.

"Eh? It's alright, I…"

"Please, just let me handle this, Rias-sama." Itachi interrupted her before she could say anything more. Itachi knew she only wanted to show her concern for the girl, but her method wasn't right at all. It backfired and scared the unfamiliar girl instead.

The girl stared at the young black haired man with a bit of curiosity.

However, when their eyes met, she instantly started sweating and fearfully took a few steps back, and prepared to run.

The moment she turned around was the moment Itachi took action. He got behind the girl with speed that Rias' eyes could not even follow, and wrapped his left arm around the girl's neck and the other around the back of her head. "This will hurt a little," said Itachi gently while tightening his grip and slowly lowering himself and the girl down to the old, wooden floor.

"A…" The girl was planning to scream for help, but Itachi stopped her from doing so by putting a little bit more strength into his headlock, and soon, she fell unconscious.

He then turned to look at Rias, who was comically staring at him with dead fish expression.

"W-WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Rias' scream echoed throughout the mountain, causing wild animals to scramble to safety in haste.

 _Line Break_

"Ugh…" the girl painfully groaned as her eyes slowly opened. Sunlight entered her eyes as she blinked several times to clear her vision. She sat up a little looked down and realized she was lying down on a futon in one of the shrine's rooms. Grimacing, she lied down once again. "I'm alive, huh?" she disappointedly asked while staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Of course you're alive, I wasn't planning to kill you." a male voice calmly replied.

She was instantly alarmed by his presence and looked to the source of the voice. The young woman shot up from her position on the mattress and turned her head to the side to look at him.

"Ah…" She stared at the man with fear. It was the man who had attacked her.

Itachi said nothing and only raised his hand.

"Ah…stay away…" she tearfully begged. Itachi decided to ignore her plea. The girl then closed her eyes and waited for her death to come. To her surprise, however, she felt the sensation of cold wet cloth on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that the young black haired man was using a wet cloth to wipe her face.

"And just a moment ago you were saying you're alive is adisappointment" Itachi said softly "Don't move, I haven't finished tending to your injuries."

Although she was totally bewildered by his attitude, the girl managed to calm herself down."You're… not going to harm me, aren't you?"

Itachi sweat dropped while placing the cloth in a large bowl of hot water.

"Weren't you listening to me?"

"You just said you're not going to kill me."

Itachi shook his head with a smile "Of course, I have no intention to harm you."

"Even though you try to suffocate me earlier?"

"You were trying to run away. It's the least painless way to stop you from trying to resist." Itachi pointed out, flicking her forehead with his middle finger, hard enough for her to feel it "Quick lesson, don't try to run away from someone who is trying to help you."

"Ah," the girl put a hand on her head. Then, she noticed her arm had already been bandaged, and it was pretty well done. She was still unsure what to think of him, but slowly the fear and anxiety that she had for Itachi were disappearing.

"Now raise your arms, I need to wipe them." Itachi turned to the first aid kit and took out a couple bandage rolls. While tending the girl, he had to wonder what, or who could possibly cause her such injures all across her body like that.

Hearing that order, the girl glared at him suspiciously again. "Will it escalate?"

"Huh?" Itachi turned his head around to look at her and made a sound of surprise.

"I have a feeling you would ask me to strip naked next," the girl accused.

Betraying her expectations, Itachi stated calmly with a shrug of his shoulders "Well, I've already done that."

"Eh?" The girl had finally noticed that she wasn't wearing her dress, but the jacket the young man wore earlier. He was only slightly taller than her, so the black jacket could only reach just slightly above her mid-thighs.

"Those are some nasty injures you have there." Itachi said casually, turning back to twist the white towel hard to extract most of the hot water from it "but don't worry, I cleaned them very carefully before bandaging you up. However, you still need a proper treatment to…"

The girl's hand instantly aimed for the man's face.

She was surprised, however, when Itachi caught it without looking at her.

"Stop fighting." Itachi said, turning around to look at her "You're condition won't improve if you don't rest. Just be calm and let me help you." Itachi said as he caught her other hand "Sigh… you're one very stubborn girl, aren't you?"

"Ugh...I...I don't need help," the girl said as she started to sob with a very deep red face.

At that moment, Rias hastily came in while carrying paper bags "Sorry, I'm late. It was hard to convince them to let me buy the items you asked me." Rias then saw the tears in their new friend's eyes and asked Itachi sternly "Itachi, what did you do?"

"I…" before he could answer her question, Rias abruptly stormed toward him and kneeled down beside Itachi, looking at the young Uchida with half-lifted eyes.

"It's only been two hours since I left you alone, and already you tried to hurt this helpless girl again." Rias scolded slightly. Then, she pouted and muttered under her breath "Even though you have me with you..."

"Ah, Rias-sama, I think you're misunderstanding." Itachi could only sigh and stared at her then at the girl who was looking at them with a gaping mouth "I think it's better if we explain things to her first," Itachi pointed out.

Rias turned around, and she went pale in that instant. During that last statement, she had completely forgot forgotten about the third party in the shrine they were currently staying at "A..."

"You two..." the girl muttered as she looked at the damage caused by Rias, and then her eyes fell to the two strangers again.

"T-there's an explanation for this! The truth is-!" Before Rias could make up a lie, the girl glared at them with eyes full of hatred. Then, surprising them, she said "Are you two fallen angels?" with a voice that carried nothing but contempt.

Itachi and Rias stared at her, and then they stared at each other.

 _Line Break_

"I see...so both of you are devils."

After finishing tending her up, Itachi and Rias managed to convince the girl to calm down, and sat down to have a chat with them to give them the opportunity to explain themselves. But of course, they had also managed to convince her to change Itachi's jacket with the clothes Rias bought for her.

They told her that they were devils, and Rias was the daughter of Gremory Household, while Itachi was the son of her servants, tasked with the job of playing with her as a friend, and watching over her as a bodyguard whenever she decided to go somewhere far from home. They even told her that Rias was the little sister of one of the Maou, Sirzechs Lucifer.

Despite their explanations, however, Rias and Itachi had to show their wings to fully proven to the girl that they were not fallen angels, which only then did the girl finally drop the hatred, anger, hostility and many other negative emotions that she directed at them. She had also taken the liberty to explain that Itachi was not trying to hurt her feeling in anyway, but instead he was trying to tend to her injuries.

Rias instantly looked away, feeling completely embarrassed for reaching the wrong conclusion.

"Ahem, now you've finally understood that we're not your enemies, right?" Rias beamingly asked.

For the first time since they met, the girl finally had a smile on her face.

"Yes, and..." The girl suddenly bowed her head. "Thank you very much. You've treated my injuries and looked after me even though we've never met before. Unfortunately, I have nothing to repay this kindness, except expressing my deepest gratitude," the girl admitted shamefully.

"Can I ask you a question?" Itachi spoke up with a question.

"Please, go on then?"

"Since you know about fallen angels, I take it you have some sort of connections with them?" Itachi asked. The girl sat still, her lips sealed tight, while Rias slowly turned to look at the girl.

She continued to stay silent for awhile, and when she didn't seem to want to say anything, Itachi started speaking again.

"If you don't want to share it with us, it's fine. I'm sorry if I have intruded on your personal li-."

"My father is a fallen angel." The simple sentence that came out from the girl's mouth plunged the room temperature several degree "And my mother was a human," the girl finished as a pair of black, feathery wings sprouted from her back. Rias gasped slightly, though she didn't say anything because Itachi had signaled her to keep her lips tight.

Itachi nodded his head, and carefully constructed his next question.

"A half-human, half-fallen angel… So, that's your reason for hating the fallen angels, because you were shunned by them?" Itachi asked.

To his surprise, the girl shook her head.

"I don't care about something like that, I spent my life amongst humans and they could be worse than even fallen angels," the girl admitted truthfully. Then, with a voice covered in venom called hatred, she added, "However, I can't forgive that man who has abandoned mother and me, including myself who has his blood running in his vein." Tears started to roll down from her eyes. Rias walked closer and wrapped her arms around the black haired girl, letting her cried in her arms.

"Why? Why didn't he protect us? Why didn't he come and protect mother?" the girl asked, sobbing as Rias gently patted her back.

Itachi, however, had a different reaction to this.

"You know, it is not my place to say this, but… you must be a real fool to think that your father abandoned you while you're in danger, aren't you?"

"Wha-, Itachi!" Rias gasped in shock and then angrily shouted at him, while the girl could only stare at him, dumbstruck by his cold-heartedness. Rias let the girl go, and angrily stood up to him. "Itachi, you've gone too far. Try taking her feeling into consideration before you throw your insults."

"Let me handle this, Rias-sama." Itachi said simply to the crimson haired girl before turning to the black one "Now, young lady…" Itachi addressed the girl "You said your father didn't come to protect you and your mother, didn't you. But was that truly the case, did you see him and learn the truth, or did you come up with that theory yourself?"

That snapped the girl back to reality, as she stated glaring at him with venomous eyes. Rias turned to her, and wanted to say something, but then she bit her lips and sat down heavily.

"What do you know about it? I've told you, he-."

"Didn't come…or couldn't come?" Itachi asked, cutting her words. "I don't know the details of what happened, but do not let your emotions clouded the truth from your eyes. The result of that won't be pretty, I can guarantee you that much," Itachi pointed out.

The girl said nothing. She merely strolled closer to him and looked at him in the eyes.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"Are you…" the girl hesitantly began "Are you the same as me?" she asked, making Rias widen her eyes in surprise.

"No, but I do understand your pain." Itachi said. His mind thought about his brother, who he forced to live half of his life in lie "I have seen it before, the pain of not knowing the truth. It tears you apart from the inside and turns you into something else, something really bad."

The girl widened her eyes for a second before smiling bitterly "If you truly understand, tell me…what should I do? How do I get rid of this hatred?"

"Go meet your father, then." Itachi began. "You have to be sure of what happened that day. You don't want to make mistakes that you'd regret for the rest of your life because of fragmented truths. And…if it is as you have suspected, do what you want, I can't do anything further than that. The decision is up to you."

"I see…" the girl muttered with a slightly downed look on her face. When she looked up, however, she was greeted with the sight of Itachi's hands, which then gave her yet another flick to the forehead.

"Ahn!" she said in surprise, holding her forehead with both hands.

"One more lesson for you, young lady… Do not hate the blood in you, because it has the blood of your mother as well. You love your mother, don't you?"

With teary eyes, and red forehead, she answered, "Yes."

"Well,…that's all I wanted to say." Itachi smiled and turned to the crimson haired girl "Rias-sama, I will leave everything to you now."

"Huh? Ah, yeah, of course" Rias nodded and looked at the girl. At that moment, it came to her that they had yet to know the girl's name. "Uh…first of all, what's your name?"

"…Himejima…Himejima Akeno," the girl, whose name Akeno, introduced herself slowly.

"Akeno…well, you see, that is…" Rias inhaled deeply, calming her nerve "This guy, Itachi." she began, pointing at Itachi, "I'm sorry for what he said to you. I didn't know what came over him, but he's actually a really nice person… I mean devil. He only means well so…"

"I must admit I'm lacking in some aspects, but those words I spoke, Rias-sama, I considered them very carefully." Itachi said to her.

Ignoring his comment, Rias proceeded to hold Akeno's hands. "Anyway, I know we've just met today, but…I want you to know that we're here for you. We'll support you until you've met your father, and even after that, we'll still be there for you," Rias declared, earning a blank, surprised look from Akeno.

"Not trying to imply anything, Rias-sama." Itachi raised a hand "But I don't think you can come to the human world to visit her every day. How will you accomplish that exactly?" Itachi asked.

With a prideful grin, and puffing her chest, Rias declared, "Easy. We'll take her home with us."

"Well, of course you can but… what about…" For the first time ever, Itachi was lost for words. Rias' innocence and optimism truly amazed him sometime.

"Excuse me…Rias-san, wasn't it?" Akeno called out the Gremory's heiress, with doubtfulness in her tone.

"Just call me Rias."

"Okay, Rias, won't it cause a problem if I'm going with you?" Akeno asked.

"Of course not, you can come to live with me at my house if you want." Rias shook her head, smiling brightly "We have a lot of spare rooms, so you can take one for yourself when you're there."

"But I'm half fallen angel." Akeno replied sadly "Even if you wanted to make friend with me, the fact that I'm a fallen angel, your enemies in a way, would never change. We can't live together…"

"He-he~, then I just need to turn you into a devil." Rias jovially explained.

"Ah." Akeno gasped in surprise "You can really do that?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course I can." Rias nodded her head with a smug grin, putting her hand on her chest "I'm a devil after all. I will grant all the sinful wishes you want."

"Actually, we have special items called Evil Pieces." Itachi interrupted, making Rias pout "Rias-sama will probably explain it to you later, but all you have to know right now, that she can turn you into her servant, a devil." He then stood up "I will leave the two of you alone to discuss about this. It's a very important matter for both of you after all." Before he walked away, he turned back to say something to Akeno. "Akeno…"

"Hm?"

"Make your decision carefully, if you choose to become devil, there's no turning back." Itachi warmly said "But if you do, then welcome to the family" he smiled and walked out of the shrine, disappeared from the girls' sight.

"Ah…" Akeno could not say anything.

Rias, however, took her hands again and shook it up and down strongly.

"That's right, you'll be a part of our family now. We'll be together every day," Rias happily said. A small smile made its way to Akeno's face as she repeated the word that Rias and Itachi had said.

Akeno then looked at Rias with a slightly red face "Umm…is it going to be painful?" Akeno asked when Rias reached her hand into her skirt's pocket to pull out something.

"Don't worry, it won't. And if you're worry about it, living as a devil isn't that bad."

"No, I meant the transformation…"

"Oh, that? From what I know, it will only feel a bit numb for a second or two." Rias put the set of Evil Pieces she received a year ago down to the spot between them. All of them were crimson in color and one of the Bishop pieces had gold liners around it. After a few tests, the crimson haired young women picked up the Queen piece and groaned loudly in disappointment "EHHH!?"

"I-is there anything wrong?" Akeno asked worriedly, afraid that something might happen.

"Ah… it's nothing." Rias shook her head "It just… I want to save this one for Itachi." She said.

"Itachi is not your servant?" Akeno asked in surprise.

"He is… but he's not a part of my peerage." Rias explained "He's the son of my servants. His mother is my mother's maid, while his father is the head chief of my house, so he usually comes to play with me. We are best friends since then. Also, he has already joined a peerage." She said in disappointment "But his master, Serafall-sama is very powerful. My goal is to become really, really strong so that one day, I might surpass his master in power and trade him to my peerage."

"So, you can trade servants to each other?"

"Yes, but I make a promise to myself that I will never trade my servants to anyone. You're all going to be very important to me." Rias firmly said, hitting her chest "So I save up this one for Itachi… but I guess… it can't be help then…" Rias raised her hand, but Akeno quickly caught it, stopping her "What's wrong?"

"You don't have to if you don't, Rias." Akeno said slowly "Save that piece for him."

"It's alright." Rias smiled "I made a promise with you, didn't I? That I would take you to my home so we could live together. There's no way I'm going to go against that." She said "Plus, if Itachi were me, he would probably do the same thing. It's too bad, yes, but I think I will get over it, somehow…"

"I see…" Akeno nodded her head slowly "So, how are we going to do this?"

"Just lie down and hold this piece close to your chest, I will take care of the rest."

After Akeno had been turned into a devil, as Rias' Queen and the first member of her peerage, they took her to the Underworld and introduced the girl to the Gremory Family. Everyone was happy for Rias and decided to celebrate it with a huge party that night. The party had the presences of many high-class devils and important figures of the Underworld, including Sirzechs Lucifer and his peerage themselves.

Of course, Raiser Phenex was there, with his Queen at his side and came to congratulated Rias for having such a beautiful servant like Akeno. He left shortly after that but not before promising to marry Rias soon in the future and giving Itachi some status insults and a cold glare. To say Rias was pissed was a huge understatement, but Itachi, on the other hand, ignored them and went to talk to his mother.

Later that night, Itachi returned to his home with his parent after spending a couple of hours there helping them and the Gremory's servants clean up the party's leftovers, much to Rias' objection.

As soon as the door of his room was close behind him, Itachi reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out an object, which he then put onto the table and left to change his clothes.

It was an Evil Piece, a Queen piece.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 5**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: DANG! That's a new chapter for you. Like I said on the note at the beginning of this chapter, it was based solely on the chapter Arcreed wrote in his story, because I believe it's the best way for Itachi to approach Akeno. It also helped me deliver the new chapter as soon as possible.**_

 _ **Now, there're not many things to say in this chapter, but I hope you like the changes in Itachi's characters I put into this story. I have always tried to keep the characters in characters as much as possible.**_

 _ **I hope the end of this chapter gave you the basic idea of what had happened a year ago when Serafall asked Itachi to become her servant. I will leave the flashback for future chapter, though.**_

 _ **Quick reminder, the King will need to perform a ceremory and the servant HAS to absorb the EVIL PIECE into their body so they can become the King's servant.**_

 _ **Anyway, that's all I want to say. Tomorrow is Monday and I will be back to my weekly routine at University and its laboratory, so I don't think I will be able to deliver the new chapter in a couple of days.**_

 _ **I will introduce not just Koneko, but also Kuroka in the next chapter.**_

 _ **READ and REVIEW! (I hope you keep the reviews coming, because I really love it when it reach the number of 100+ in the latest chapter!)**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 _ **P/S: And Arcreed, if you're reading this, I hope you don't mind me borrowing some ideas from your chapters from now on!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Since most reviewers are asking for me to show and bring Serafall's Peerage into the story, but her peerage has never been introduced in the Cannon DxD timeline (Except for Behemoth). How about I create a peerage for her on my own, by bringing A COUPLE characters from other series into this story?**_

* * *

 _ **Summary: A second chance, it's something a man like Itachi Uchiha would never think about. Reborn into a new world and earns a new life, will he learn to forgive himself, or once again he sacrifices his own life to shoulder the entire world on his shoulder, for the sake of peace? [Devil born Itachi].**_

 _ **[(Mostly)One-side] Itachi x Harem.**_

* * *

This story is inspirited by The Sharingan of the Crimson Princess made by Arcreed which he took down many months ago. I tried to contact him to get his permission for adoption, but after all this time, he still hasn't replied so I guess I will have to make my own version with what I can remember.

There'll be many similarities, but I will add my own touches in this as well.

* * *

"Itachi" Normal Speech.

' _Itachi_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 _ **Devil Sharingan**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

"Itachi-kun, can I talk to you for a minute?"

That request came from Venelana Gremory, the lady of the Gremory Household. Since Rias was busy with her homework from school, Itachi was currently doing some household errands for his mother and some of the other servants of the residence. Despite their insistence that he had no need to do such thing for them, he insisted on doing it anyway, simply because it's his way to spend his free time and make their job, especially his mother's, as easy as possible.

He lived a life of a criminal, where he had to kill and do many horrible things for the sake of the greater good, so Itachi felt the need to be as helpful as possible, to live his life to the fullest…worthy of the second chance that was given to him.

"Fiona, can I borrow your son for a second?" Venelana, who saw Itachi working next to her personal maid, his mother, asked with a small smile.

Itachi turned to look at his mother, who then nodded her head with a warm smile before returning her eyes back to the brown haired woman.

"Of course, Venelana-sama." His mother said with a slight bow and then urged him to go with the lady of Gremory "Go with her, sochi-kun."

"Yes, Kaa-sama." Itachi nodded and walked to his mother's mistress' side "Please, lead the way, Venelana-sama." And with that, the two of them made their way out of the room, walking to the backyard garden of Gremory castle.

There, Venelana started their conversation with a question.

"Itachi-kun, do you know that Rias is going to come to the human world next year to attend Kuoh Academy?"

"Yes, I know about that, Venelana-sama." Rias had already told him about that a few months ago. She said she wanted to live in the human world while attending Kuoh Academy so that she could fully enjoy the life of a normal high school student, but most of all, the life of a normal teenager girl. It's something Itachi had nothing against, and fully understood why she chose to do that.

"To tell you the truth, Itachi-kun, I don't want her to do that." Venelana sighed as she turned her head to the side to look at the mansion "Even I, her mother, cannot understand what she's thinking. She has everything here, and yet she wants to live in an apartment in the human world."

"Sometimes, Venelana-sama, have everything doesn't mean that you have everything you desire." Itachi said "While acknowledging her duty to take over the Gremory Household in the near future and is very proud of her name, Rias-sama wants to enjoy the full extent of her youth more than anything else, not as Rias Gremory of the Gremory Clan, but Rias Gremory a normal teenager girl. The human world, where people have no idea of her true nature, will grant her what she wishes the most. That, and she really likes Japan, I guess she will want to go and live there for a few years." Venelana let out a soft chuckle as she got reminded of her daughter's obsession.

"It's her choice, and I respect that." Venelana nodded "But still, as her mother, I can't help but feel worry about my daughter. She's not supposed to leave the house until she's mature enough, or got married." The Bael woman then looked at Itachi "Itachi-kun, what do you think of my daughter?" Itachi widened his eyes slightly at that question but answered it truthfully.

"Rias-sama is no doubt, a strong girl and she's also very smart too." For someone who was called genius alongside with Sona Sitri, there was no need for him to point that out "She cherishes her friends, the people she cares about a lot. However, she also has a very a soft and sensitive heart, something that will cause her to go into depression if someone that's close to Rias-sama dislikes her, or get hurt." It was also something a future leader like Rias shouldn't have. She had to have the will to make a tough decision for the sake of the greater goods, even if she didn't like it.

Itachi understood how hard some of them were going to be, after all, he had made the decision to follow order and slaughter his own family, in order to keep the peace between the villages of Elemental Nations. Someone as kind as Rias, who was going to take the role of the head of Gremory, would never have the will to make a decision like that, or even half as hard as that.

"I see… you understand… no, you seem to care a lot about her, don't you?" Venelana asked, smiling softly as she looked at the young boy.

"Yes, while she's no doubt someone with a higher status than me, she's a great friend of mine and I usually look at her as my little sister." Itachi said without taking a second to think "She might or might not need me in the near future, but I will never stop caring for her, and be there to do help her whenever she needs it."

"Such amazing words from you, Itachi-kun." Venelana said in amazement "Now I know why Serafall-sama wanted you to become her servant. I'm sure that you will become great in the future, Itachi-kun."

"I thank you for your compliment, Venelana-sama."

"I only speak the truth, young man…" the woman smiled before questioning "Itachi-kun, can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything, Venelana-sama." Itachi nodded his head.

"When Rias comes to the human world to live, will you follow and protect her?" asked Venelana.

Itachi nodded his head firmly "It will be my honor, Venelana-sama."

"Like you said, she's smart, but she's still young and naïve, with someone like you there to guide her and to take care of her, I have no worry." Venelana said, closing her eyes "Promise me that no matter what happen, you will always stay at her side, protect her from harm and fight for her sake."

"I promise, Venelana-sama."

He was no Uzumaki Naruto… but it wasn't just any promise, but the promise of a lifetime.

Line Break

"Itachi~."

"Itachi-sama."

Came two voices that he knew very well who the owners were.

Holding a basket of dirty clothes in his hands, the young Uchida stopped and turned to see Rias and her Queen, Himejima Akeno, walking together with smiles on their face. Over the past few months, Rias and Akeno had become best friends. They might be even closer to each other than Itachi and Rias. He was also Rias' dear friend, but he was still a boy and there were many things she could not share with him.

Six months had passed since the day Akeno became Rias' Queen, and the black haired girl had soon come out of her shy self and became more social with Rias, Itachi and the devils she met. She was kind, gentle, and could be as elegant as any high-class lady… however, when he saw her looking at a whip and collar from the window of a local shop while drooling, he knew that there was something abnormal about her personality.

And his suspicion was confirmed when he saw her taking down (torturing) a stray devil with ecstatic face while moaning like a horny woman.

Oh well, anyone had their own personality.

"Rias-sama, Akeno." Itachi greeted them with a smile.

For some reason, a week after she joined the Gremory Group, Akeno had started to address him with the honorific 'sama', something no matter how many time she didn't have to, Akeno wouldn't even consider about dropping it. She had stated that he deserved all the respects, because while Rias was the one who took her in, Itachi was the one who saved her from her own miserable way of viewing her own life, and gave her a reason to look forward to her future. That, and because he was the servant of Serafall Leviathan, he needed to be treated with respect.

Little did she know that his position as Serafall's servant was much more complicated than that.

"Hey there Itachi!" Rias smiled at him brightly, while Akeno waved her hand at him.

"It's great to see you two as well." Itachi smiled to both of them before looking at Rias "I hope your homework didn't bother you very much, Rias-sama."

"You know me, it's very easy. I can finish it in a blink and anytime I want, but my tutor didn't let me leave until I'd finished all of them." She pouted, crossing her arms on her rapidly developing chest and huffing with her eyes close "I really look forward to spending my time with you this morning, and yet…"

"Rias-sama…" Itachi called out to her and made a gesture with his hand. Rias opened her eyes and turned to look at him, which, proved to be a mistake because Itachi instantly poked Rias on her forehead.

"Eh!" Rias groaned in disappointment while Akeno was giggling "What did I do this time?"

"It's not wise to say something like that, Rias-sama. The study is very important." Itachi pointed out "Also, you shouldn't underestimate the easy tasks, it will only lead to miscalculation and…"

"Alright alright, geez Itachi." Rias waved her hand in the air and stopped him from continuing what she called: 'Itachi's usual boring lecture' that she didn't like to hear at all. His wise words usually made her feel like an idiot, instead of a genius like she was called by everyone "You have to shrug all those complicated things out of your head, you will become old and bald if you keep thinking too many complicated things like that."

"I only speak the truth, Rias-sama." Itachi shrugged his shoulders.

"Where are you going?" Rias asked curiously, looking at the basket in his hands. After finishing her homework, she had planned to spend the rest of the day with Itachi, and she was hoping that he had free time as well.

"I'm simply going to do some errands for my mother and the servants," Itachi answered, looking at the basket of clothes "I need to wash these for them."

"Mou~, you don't have to do that kind of thing, you know?" complained Rias, looking at him.

"Rias-sama, would you help your servants if they're in need of assistance?"

"I'd do it, if it's for them, I'd do my best to help," Rias answered without hesitation.

"See? It's not that different, except I'm a low-class devil and these are particularly my jobs." Itachi reasoned. Rias only nodded, understanding his intention "Plus, my mother has a lot of other works to do so… if I can make her job easier, I will be more than happy." The young boy smiled.

"That's so nice of you, Itachi-sama!" Akeno smiled and said to him, while Rias was making a mental note to tell her mother about loosening Fiona's jobs a little so Itachi wouldn't have to do it to help her.

"Anyway, I will see you two later, now I need to…"

"Let me help you Itachi!" Rias suddenly said cheerily and grabbed the basket with both hands, trying to take it from him.

"Um, Rias-sama, I'm not sure…" However, just as he expected, Rias yanked the basket of clothes from his hands, making it slip between his finger and falling down to the ground. The dirty clothes inside fell out and laid on the floor much to Rias' embarrassment.

"Ah… I'm sorry, Itachi." Rias said apologetically, lowering her head in shame.

Itachi sighed and shook his head, Rias, and her immature behaviors were truly more than a handful.

"No, it's alright." The reincarnated Uchiha shook his head and crouched down to pick up the clothes and throw them back into the basket.

"Let me help you, Itachi-sama," Akeno said and lowered herself down to pick the clothes. Rias did the same, but her expression changed when she found something very interesting among the clothes that were lying on the ground.

"Ara." Akeno gasped slightly and saw it too.

"Itachi...what's the meaning of this?" Rias calmly asked, picking up a pink panty.

"Seems like some maids wanted me to wash their underwear for them." Itachi shrugged "They probably thought it was fine to ask me since I'm a child." He casually grabbed it from her hands and put it inside the basket. He looked at Rias again and raised an eyebrow when he saw the dirty look Rias was giving him.

"Mu~, Itachi, you sure get along well with the maids," Rias said. Then, as if she had gained enlightenment from who-knows-where, she shot up to her feet and pointed her hand at Itachi. "Hah! Don't tell me! You have someone that you like among the maids?! That's the real reason why you're so eager to help them, right? It's to impress her, right?!" Rias accused, visibly shocked at the prospect of Itachi being taken away by one of her servants.

Itachi looked at Akeno, who was doing his best to hold his laughter, and then he looked back at Rias.

"No, I'm not," Itachi replied.

"Mou~, don't lie to me! I know boys who live in a castle love to have a relationship with their maids!" Rias pressed.

"… Sigh." Itachi sighed longingly before asking "What anime is that from?"

"It's not from an anime! It's from this manga called…AH!" Rias brought out a manga from her skirt's pocket, but before she could tell him the name, Itachi snatched the manga away from her. He then started reading it, and true enough the story of the manga was about an unfortunate maid who fell in love with her master and vice versa.

After reading the manga quickly, he closed it with a definite 'thump' and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and looked at Rias passively.

"Rias-sama."

"Wh-what?"

 **POKE**

"Mou~!" Rias crossed her hands on her forehead. She had never been poked in the forehead twice in a day before.

"You really shouldn't take everything that this book tells you seriously. Many things that happen in this book is the product of the author's imaginations," Itachi explained.

"So it's not real?"

"Yes."

"So it won't happen in the real world?"

"Yes."

 **POKE**

"Mout~, what's that for now Itachi!?" Rias asked in shock as she held her forehead with tears in her eyes. Itachi just poked her very hard, and she felt like her skin had been split open and was bleeding.

"Just feel like it." Itachi shrugged and picked up the basket, walking away without saying any other words.

 _Line Break_

"It's so gooood!" Rias moaned happily as she licked the ice-cream Itachi bought for her. She was sitting on a bench that was close to the center fountain of an amusement park, with Itachi at her left and Akeno at her right. The black haired Queen was eating a Popsicle ice cream, while Itachi was eating some dango "It's so fun to hang out like this, neh Itachi?"

"Yes." He said with a smile, swallowing the piece of dango in his mouth "Yes it is, Rias-sama." The three of them were currently paying another visit to a town of the human world. After pretty much spending the entire morning playing, they had decided to take a rest.

"Akeno, how is your ice-cream?"

"It's very delicious, Rias-sama," Akeno replied before going back to eat her ice cream, putting it into her mouth to suck before slowly licking around with her tongue.

Somehow, someway, Itachi couldn't help but think that the way she was eating her ice-cream was very wrong, especially when she usually glanced at him and purposely let the creams drop down to her shirt.

"So delicious." Rias smiled happily and swung her legs before standing up "Neh, I'm going to buy another ice cream, would you like more dango too, Itachi?" If there's something she knew well about her best friend/secret crush, was that he really loved sweet and dango was his favorite food.

"Hm, oh, of course, Rias-sama, if you don't mind." Itachi nodded his head "Are you sure you don't want to…"

"Just sit there and enjoy it, I'll return in a moment." The crimson haired young lady shook her head before running away while waving her hand above her head, heading to the food booth they just visited a few minutes ago.

"Ara, little girl." The owner greeted her with a smile "I didn't expect you to return so soon."

"Yes… I would like another ice cream and a box of dango, please." Rias smiled and got her wallet.

However, before she could take out the money, she felt a slight tug on her skirt on the left side.

Looking at that direction, Rias' eyes widened when she saw a young girl, probably a couple of years younger than her. She was petite and had hazel-colored eyes. She was perhaps a head and a half shorter than Rias. Her white hair was short, as short as Sona's, with two long front bangs reaching her shoulders and her shorter bangs hanging loosely on her forehead.

Her clothes were rather dirty, but she was unimaginable cute.

"Who are you?" Rias asked gently with a soft smile "Are you hungry?" She asked again when she saw the small girl looking at the box of dango and ice cream. The white haired girl nodded her head, which made Rias smile but feels sad at the same time. "Here, you can ha…"

"What do you think you are doing?"

Rias instantly turned her head around and widened her eyes at what she saw.

Itachi was standing behind her, holding an older girl's wrist. She had long black hair, hazel-colored eyes like the little girl. However, what shocked Rias the most was that in her hand was Rias' wallet.

She was looking at Itachi with her eyes widen in shock.

"Sorry, but not on my…" Before he could finish his statement, the girl raised her other hand and tried to hit him in the chest. Itachi blocked it, but he didn't expect to get knocked back several feet by an invisible force.

What just happened?

"ITACHI!" Rias cried out when Itachi's back hit the ground but he instantly got back to his feet.

"Kuroka-nee sama!"

"Shirone, time to run!" Kuroka, the girl with black haired picked up her sister and placed her on her shoulders, waiting for the girl to wrap her arms around her neck before running away as fast as she could. Itachi's eyes widened a little at the speed and the grace she was moving. Surely, a normal human wouldn't be able to move like that.

"Wait here Rias-sama, I will get your wallet back for you," Itachi said and shot forward, chasing after the two girls.

"Be careful Itachi!" Rias cried out after him.

When Kuroka ran out of the park, she slowed down a little and turned her head around to see if anyone was following them.

"I think we…" but before she could say it to her sister, her eyes widened and she jumped back a few feet to avoid a kunai from hitting her "Oh for fuck sake!" she immediately turned on her heel and ran away as fast as she could when she saw Itachi jumping over the tall fence.

"Stop right there!" her eyes widened even further when she saw him easily catching up to her "Return what you steal at once!" he shouted and picked up the kunai he threw as a warning without stopping.

"Are you crazy?! NO!" She cried in shock while running "Who are you!? A fucking ninja?!"

"Kind of!" He said and threw the kunai at a car from the other side of the street, changing its direction. Kuroka's eyes nearly bulged out when she saw the weapon coming at her from the right, but she halted midway and turned right at the last moment to avoid it from cutting her cheek.

However, it turned out to be a bad decision because she was met with a dead end.

"Nowhere for you two to run now," Itachi said as he yanked his weapon out of the wall and approached the two. She felt right into his trap.

"Tch…" Kuroka growled and took a couple of steps back in caution.

"Nee-sama, I'm scared…" Shirone said with a shaky tone. There was fear in her voice as she looked at the weapon in Itachi's hand.

"Don't worry Shirone, Nee-sama will protect you." Kuroka turned her head around and said comfortingly, hoping that it was enough to calm her sister down "I'm not letting him hurt you, so don't worry."

Itachi stopped walking and looked at the two.

A smile crossed his face and Itachi decided to put the kunai away.

"Alright." Kuroka took a deep breath and turned back to face Itachi "Can you overlook this matter and walk away? We're just two homeless sisters trying to live another day in this harsh world, alright?"

"As tearful as you're trying to make it sound, no, I cannot." Itachi stated calmly "You stole from my master, and I asked you to return it back this instant."

"H-hey, that girl looks rich enough to buy this whole town, you know…"

"Sorry, still can't do that." Itachi shook his head and started approaching them again "Now, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way."

"Tch… fine!" Kuroka brought her hand back "Here's your money!" She threw the wallet to him.

Itachi raised his hand and caught it easily without even looking. However, the young Uchida soon found himself widening his eyes in surprise when he saw a pair of cat ears appeared on her head. Maybe because it was she had thought he would look at the wallet to catch it, she decided to reveal her true form.

A pair of black cat ears grew from the side of her head. Her eyes also became cat-like with slit pupils.

She then raised her hand and cast a spell. Almost instantly, the entire area was covered in a strange purple mist.

"What is…" Itachi muttered but then dropped to his knees while covering his mouth.

His body had been completely immobilized.

"I'm sorry but I will take this, nya." Kuroka walked toward him and took the wallet from his hand.

However, before she could react, Itachi's body exploded into dozens of crows.

"What the heck, nya!" Kuroka cried in shock and tried to dodge, but instead of attacking her, the crows flew away in the other direction.

As Kuroka and Shirone looked around in confusion, on the rooftop of a nearby building, Itachi, the real Itachi looked at them in interest.

 _Line Break_

"There you are Itachi." Rias said in relief when she saw Itachi walking toward them "Are you alright?" She asked concernedly, looking at him from head to toe.

"I thank you for your concern, Rias-sama, but I'm okay." Itachi said with a smile "Unfortunately, the two thieves got away."

"Ara, it's too bad then." Akeno nodded her head and said in disappointment.

"I'm sorry."

"No no, it's alright." Rias said while shaking her head "They need that money more than me anyway."

"How nice of you for saying that, Rias-sama." Itachi smiled before looking at the sun "It's getting dark, we should go home now."

"Okay."

 **End of chapter 6**

 **Yagami's note: Done! This is the next chapter of The Devil Sharingan. I hope you all like it.**

 **I finished this chapter in a couple of hours… can't believe that I can actually write a chapter that fast. Hopefully, I don't mess anything up and there're not many grammar errors.**

 **Now, onto this chapter, I hope you like the introduction of Kuroka and Shirone, aka Koneko. I have read some reviews and some PM messages and come to realize that the cannon plot where Kuroka betrayed and killed her master before going stray, leaving Koneko behind and then she was helped by the main character of the crossover fic has been overused.**

 **So, I thought what would happen if tried something different, or why not try to do something different? I believe it's time to play some new, better plot for the two Nekoshou sisters, right?**

 **That is that I would also like to point out a couple of things some of you guys have been mistaken:**

 **First: Itachi cannot have a peerage at this timing! Why?! Because he's still a low-class devil! Only high-class devil is allowed to have their own set of Evil Piece.**

 **Second: You need to absorb the Evil Piece into their body to be officially reborn into someone's servant. So as you can see, Itachi has Serafall's Queen piece OUTSIDE of his body.**

 **Third: While the Pawn has the power to promote into any pieces, from Knight to Rook, to Bishop to Queen… I believe that the Queen piece is the most suited piece for Itachi. Why? Because it's a perfectly balanced piece. It has the trait of Rook, Knight, Bishop and so far the strongest piece. As a Pawn, you can promote to Knight, fast and skill, but you will be weak in physical combat and low on defense, as a Rook, you will be insanely strong in brute strength and defense, but you will be slow and all… think of it like that, and I don't see Itachi having any problem with his fighting style. He has the speed, the skill, the strength and most of all a fucking eyes that can pull the entire combat abilities I mention above (Susanno). While the Pawn has potential, I think the Queen suit Itachi the most.**

 **What truly happened in that garden between Serafall and Itachi will be revealed in the future chapter.**

 **Anyway, that's it and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **READ and REVIEW**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: I'm still working on the link to the Arcreed's story, but I think you can just Google it anyway.**


	7. Chapter 7

This story is inspirited by The Sharingan of the Crimson Princess made by Arcreed which he took down many months ago. There'll be many similarities, but I will add my own touches in this as well.

* * *

 _ **Summary: A second chance, it's something a man like Itachi Uchiha would never think about. Reborn into a new world and earns a new life, will he learn to forgive himself, or once again he sacrifices his own life to shoulder the entire world on his shoulder, for the sake of peace? [Devil born Itachi].**_

 _ **Itachi x Harem.**_

* * *

"Itachi" Normal Speech.

' _Itachi_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 _ **Devil Sharingan**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

"Can you stop following me around, nya?" Not only was it a question, but also a request Kuroka had been trying to tell the young boy whose name Itachi Uchida for the last few days. He was walking only a few steps behind her while eating dango from the box he was holding in his hand, a calm expression on his face. They were making a scene. People were staring at them, but mostly Itachi because he didn't try to hide that he was following Kuroka, a very beautiful young lady from anyone. Some were looking at him weirdly, while many others were looking at him empathetically, mostly the male.

They couldn't blame the boy. The very sight of Kuroka was making it hard for them to control their erection. She was beautiful, attractive, and wasn't shy to show her impressive assets.

"Don't intent to do so." Itachi replied simply before looking at the black wallet in his hand "By the way, nice wallet. With this, it's not that hard to guess what is your favourite colour is."

Kuroka widened her eyes in shock, as she could recognise that wallet instantly and reached her hands behind her to check her back pockets. When she found them empty, she immediately snatched the wallet from Itachi's hand while saying loudly.

"Give it back!" She took it from him, but widened her eyes when she saw an expensive looking watch on his left wrist "Hey! It's mine!" Itachi simply raised his hand and allowed Kuroka to remove the watch from his wrist.

"How much you can make a day anyway?" Itachi asked as he threw her another wallet "And yes, you're not the only one that can pickpocket."

"It's not your goddamn business, nya." Kuroka glared at him heatly before trying to scratch his cheeks with her sharp fingernails, but Itachi simply moved his head to aside and avoided her hands "Stay away from me. Don't you have a better thing to do, like protecting your girlfriend?"

"First, she's not my girlfriend." Itachi said as he threw the empty dango box into a trashcan "She's my master or at least someone I look after, as a friend and an obedient servant." The reincarnated Uchiha pointed out "And second, I'm here to take back what you stole."

"I have already used all the money."

"Not the money, you need it more than Rias-sama anyway." Itachi shook his head "What I want you to give back is the wallet that you stole. You see, it's my little mistress' favourite, because of its colour."

"I have already sold it." As surprised as she was, Kuroka didn't show any signs of corporation with Itachi.

"Then I will follow you to the place where you sold that wallet." The young Uchida said casually with a firm tone "Don't worry, take your time, it's not like you can escape anyway." Kuroka made a sound of displeasure after hearing that. As much as she tried not to admit it, he's right, there's no way for her to get rid of him. Somehow… she didn't know how he was able to find her in a town several miles away from the park they had met for the first time.

It's also impossible for her to scare him or physically hurt him to make him go away. The moment she tried to read him, she realised she was the one who was being read instead. It was also the moment she realised he was not normal. Kuroka could only hope her constant whines could drive him away, but it seemed she had underestimated him too much.

"Where's Shirone anyway?" Itachi asked curiously as he bought another box of dango from a local footstall. When he did that, Kuroka didn't know and she didn't care "She's not with you today?"

"Her whereabouts is also not your business," Kuroka replied in annoyance as the two arrived at a little less crowded district of the town. "Why are you still following me anyway?" she asked, crossing her arms "It's not like I'm leading you to the man that I sold your princess' wallet to. And also…What is with that wallet? It's just a normal wallet, right? That girl looked like someone who could buy, or even ask for thousands of them."

"Well, first, I know that you're lying." Itachi answered, making Kuroka widen her eyes in surprise "You're quite easy to read, so it's not that hard for me to tell that you're lying. Second, there is nothing special about that wallet…"

"Then…"

"But I will still get it back anyway." Itachi shrugged, and Kuroka had an urge to face-palm. "Don't worry, I won't poke my nose into your businesses." Kuroka turned her head around and looked at Itachi strangely.

"Okay fine." She said finally, in defeat "I am keeping it at my house. What an annoying brat!" she commented in frustration.

"Alright then, please lead the way, Kuroka-san." Itachi said and quickly caught up to her.

"What are you anyway?" Kuroka asked as she turned around to look at him.

"My name is Itachi Uchida and I'm a devil." Itachi introduced with a small smile "And the girl you stole from, her name's Rias Gremory and she's a high class devil, heiress to the Gremory Household." Kuroka dropped her jaw in shock "I guess you don't have much knowledge of the supernatural world, do you?"

"Yeah… you're right." Kuroka nodded her head slowly while cursing in her head 'Another one? Just my luck' Itachi raised an eyebrow at the way Kuroka was acting after he mentioned he was a devil but decided to stay silent for the time being.

It didn't take them long to arrive at Kuroka's house, which was a normal looking, rather plain one story house. It didn't have many decorations, but overall, it was a decent place for a small family.

"Well, welcome to my humble place." As soon as Kuroka stepped into the house, her cat ears appeared on the top of her head and tail from behind her back "Ah, so refreshing, nya." She said and smiled in satisfaction while stretching both of her arms above her head.

"Onee-sama!" they heard a cheerful shout. And from the inside of the house came Shirone, Kuroka's white haired sister. She ran toward her sister as fast as could, with a huge smile on her face, but quickly came to a stop when she saw Itachi Uchida standing behind her sister.

"It's alright, Shirone-chan, nya." Kuroka said comfortingly to her sister "He's not here to do anything bad to us."

"Alright." The younger cat girl nodded her head, but she still looked at Itachi warily.

"I mean you no harm, Shirone." Itachi said with a small, but warm smile "There's no reason for you to be afraid of me."

"Yeah, except for the fact that you can turn into crows and fly away, nya." Kuroka removed her shoes and stepped into the house "You wait here while I will go get that stupid wallet for you." She then winked at Shirone "Keep an eye on him, Shirone. If he tried to do anything, kick him between the legs, okay?"

"What are you teaching her?" Itachi asked plainly, but ignoring him, Shirone replied to her sister with a nod of her head.

"Okay!" the little white haired girl then turned her head to Itachi, glaring at him as if she was a guard watching a prisoner, in a very cute way.

"If I were you, I would watch myself around her, nya." Kuroka meowed mockingly before disappearing into a room at the end of the hallway.

Itachi stood there, in silence, but sometimes he turned his eyes to glance at Shirone, who was still fiercely staring at him with her large hazel coloured eyes. In normal circumstance, anyone would squeal out in delight and get overwhelmed by the cuteness of an adorable girl trying her best to be scary, but it was only making her even more adorable.

"Shirone is it? It's nice to meet you." Itachi decided to break the silence with a simple greeting "Nice house you have here." Much to his expectation, Shirone didn't reply or say anything and kept glaring at him "I mean you no harm." He decided to add and repeated the statement from before.

"I don't believe you." She finally spoke.

"Well, you have no reason to, we're strangers." Itachi nodded his head with a smile "My name is Itachi Uchida, and I'm a devil." His last statement made Shirone widen her eyes in shock, and much to his surprise, she immediately rushed toward him and tried to kick him between his legs. Itachi, with his hands in his pockets, simply raised his right foot and blocked her kick, placing his sole on her ankle.

The girl had amazing strength for someone her age, but it's nothing he couldn't handle.

"Your sister hid it better than you, Shirone, which isn't a surprise because she's older." Itachi said as he raised his palm to block Shirone's punch, which she aimed at midsection "Can I ask why you two don't like us?"

But before Shirone could say anything to answer his question, Kuroka reappeared in the hallway with Rias' wallet in her hand and walked toward them.

"Here you go." Kuroka tossed the wallet to Itachi, who caught it with one hand "Can you leave now?" she then looked at her sister, who was glaring heatly at Itachi. With just one glance, Kuroka could tell that the glare was different than the one before. "What's wrong, Shirone-chan? Did he do something?"

"He's a devil, Onee-sama." Shirone said, pointing her hand at Itachi "He's just like that man."

"Just like that man? So I'm not the first devil you have met?" Itachi asked curiously, but instead of answer his question, Kuroka stepped forward and grabbed his shoulders.

"You came here for the wallet and you got it so it's time for you to leave," Kuroka said. She turned him around and tried to push him out of her house. However, Itachi had a different idea, so he placed his hands on the doorframe and stopped himself from getting kicked out by Kuroka, who placed her foot on his back and did her best to force him out of her house. He wanted to know who that devil was because he's definitely a high class devil that wanted to turn Kuroka into a devil and make her his servant.

"Hold on, who did you meet, I want to know."

"Is it really your business?!" Kuroka said in annoyance "Get out of my house, you little brat!" she reached her hand for the doorknob and punched the door open.

However, much to Kuroka's surprise, a hand appeared from outside and grabbed the door, stopping it from getting fully opened.

"It seems you have been a very naughty cat today as well, Kuroka-chan." They heard a voice, and then the door was fully opened. Standing in front of them was a tall, well-built young man with shoulder-length brown hair and matching eyes, dressing in fancy black robe and had a pair of bat-like wings on his back.

"You…" Kuroka said cautiously as she looked at the man after releasing Itachi. Looking behind his shoulder, Itachi could see the nervousness in Kuroka's eyes, and the fear and anger in Shirone's as the younger cat-girl hid behind her sister "what do you want now?"

"Don't ask something like that, Kuroka-chan, you know exactly what I want from you." The man answered with a sly smirk, but then he noticed Itachi and couldn't stop himself from asking "And who are you, young man?"

"My name is Itachi Uchida." Itachi introduced himself calmly, making the man widen his eyes in surprise "But you might know me as the Queen of Serafall Leviathan-sama." Kuroka gasped in shock, while Shirone just looked at Itachi in confusion.

"Oh my, so the Queen of Leviathan is here? It's truly my honor to finally meet you." The man said with a smile before lowering his head. He hid it well, but Itachi could tell that he wasn't pleased "My name is Valor Vapula, and I'm the heir of Vapula Household." Itachi nodded his head and shook hand with Valor "What's somebody like you doing in a place like this? I heard you're also Rias Gremory-sama's care taker." He then glanced at Kuroka "Ara, is there any chance that this girl has managed to catch Leviathan-sama's attention?"

"That's correct." Itachi stated firmly, making Kuroka gasp "Serafall-sama is interested in making Kuroka and her sister her servants. She also wants to take these two in, give them a decent place to live so I'm here to convince them to come with me to the Underworld."

"How unfortunate for me! I was here to ask her to become my servant too." Valor said in disappointment "But with Serafall Leviathan-sama as my opponent, it seems there's no chance for me to have her now. It's a Maou's wish after all." Valor then continued after turning his eyes to Kuroka "You're a very lucky girl, Kuroka. You and your sister better behave and stop being naughty, Serafall-sama is a Maou after all."

"There is no need for you to worry about that, Vapula-san. I will personally make sure that she is going to stay on the line."

"I see…" Valor paused for a second before saying "Then there's no more reason for me to stay here, it'll take my leave then." He lowered his head "Please send Serafall-sama my best regard."

"I will." Itachi nodded "Take care, Valor-san." With that, the high-class devil left, using a magic circle on the ground to teleport back to the Underworld.

"There…" Itachi smiled as he closed the door and turned around to face the two Nekoshou sisters "You two are safe now." seeing the look on Kuroka's face, Itachi gave a smile "Please tell me that you two don't believe everything I said, Kuroka, Shirone." The two sisters could only turn their heads to look at each other.

Line Break

"Here come Kuroka's special, nya!" Kuroka said in a happy singsong voice as she carried a large cooking pot to the dining table, where Itachi and Shirone were waiting. After she had finished explaining everything to her confused sister, Kuroka invited Itachi to stay over for lunch, to thank him for helping them getting rid of Valor. Apparently, the heir of Vapula Household had been keeping a very close eye on Kuroka and Shirone, because the elder sister had the potential to become a very powerful servant if she was trained properly. She didn't know what he wanted from her sister, but Kuroka knew it was not something good. It was the reason why she chose to refuse him and his offers every time he came to their house.

"Soup?" Itachi raised his head to look inside the pot while Shirone's eyes shone brightly "Smell good, what's the recipe?"

"It's a secret, nya." Kuroka winked playfully, holding the ladle in her hand "I usually don't like to cook, but I will make an exception today nya."

"Do you know I am the son of the head chef of the Gremory Household?" Itachi asked before saying "One small taste and I will know which ingredients I need to use to make this." Kuroka's smile dropped "Don't worry, it's not like my father and I can remake this soup." Itachi gave Kuroka's his bowl "It has a motherly touch in it after all."

"How old are you again?" Kuroka asked as she ladled the soup into Itachi's bowl before giving it back to him "because you talk like an old man nya."

"I'm old enough to fully understand everything." Itachi said. He was a Shinobi, and the moment he became Genin, he was considered an adult by the Shinobi world. It didn't matter how old you're, but how much you have experienced, and how many bad, horrible things you have seen in your life.

"Thank you, Onee-sama!" Shirone said happily as she accepted her own serving from her sister "Itadakimasu." She cried and grabbed the spoon.

"Manner, Shirone-chan, we have a guest here, nya." Kuroka reminded her sister, making her pout.

"It's alright." Itachi said "Let her eat however she wants. She seems like she like your cooking a lot."

"That's right." Shirone nodded her head with a huge smile, had come to like him a lot after she knew that he had helped them, viewing him as friend of her and her sister "Kuroka-nee sama's cooking is the best."

"Alright alright, you're going to make Onee-chan blush." Kuroka said as she took her seat opposite from Itachi "Let's eat nya."

After lunch was over, Shirone felt sleepy so Kuroka took her sister to her room to have a nap, leaving Itachi exploring the house alone. Itachi could see some effects of time inside the house, but Kuroka definitely did her best to keep it in the best condition and make it livable for her and her sisters.

Stopping at the living room, the only other room in the two Nekoshou sisters' house, Itachi noticed a couple of picture frames on a table. The first one was a picture of a black haired young girl, a much younger version of Kuroka standing with a woman who looked a lot like her at the current time, but with white hair instead of black. The second, however, was the picture of Kuroka and Shirone, which was probably taken not too long ago.

"My mother died giving birth to Shirone." Itachi turned his head and saw Kuroka standing at the door.

"I'm sorry." It was the only thing he could say.

"Don't worry, it's alright nya." Kuroka smiled.

"What about your father?" He asked curiously, looking at the first picture "I don't see him in these pictures."

"I have never met him, he left before I was born, nya." Kuroka shook her head before Itachi could say anything, she continued "But before you start wondering, Shirone is not my half-sister. Apparently, my mother loved that bastard enough to let him knock her up for the second time, but he left once again before I could even know who he was."

So, another girl with daddy's issue…

"I think you should watch your language around Shirone, she's still young." Itachi wisely advised, but Kuroka only giggled "Anyway, you really love her, don't you?"

"Yeah… she's not just my sister, she's everything to me." Kuroka lowered her eyes and said softly "You know, it's hard for a Youkai like me to find a job around here without getting noticed by the supernatural beings."And after various encounters with Valor in the past, it had become extremely important for them to remain unnoticed "But I did everything I could to raise her properly. Sometimes, I had to resolve around stealing, or charming rich men before robbing them blind to pay for our next meal." Kuroka looked down "I am not exactly proud of my life, but I have no regret of my doings."

"But?"

"Well, you remembered when I tried to pickpocket your princess, Shirone was there?" Itachi nodded his head "Well, she found out but guess what, she's not angry at me or anything. Worse, she wanted to help her sister. I tried to convince her out of it, but she tailed me every day. With her sensor ability, it didn't take her long to track me down."

"So after so many times like that, you decided to give Shirone a try and let her come with you." It was not a question. He had already figured that out long before Kuroka brought up that conversation.

"It's my only regret." Kuroka nodded head before looking at Itachi "You know when you said to Valor that you're here to recruit me into Serafall Leviathan's peerage… I almost wished it was the truth." She smiled "I know who she is, one of the four Maou of the Underworld. She's rich, and the best thing is that she's not a bastard like that devil." Kuroka chuckled at her own joke "I wouldn't mind becoming her servant so that Shirone can have a better life, and an opportunity to live it to the fullest like children her age."

"You only think about your sister, don't you?" Itachi gave a soft smile, and Kuroka nodded her head "Alright, I will see what I can do." His statement made the cat girl widen her eyes in surprise.

"I don't think…"

"Serafall-sama still has some spare Evil Pieces in her possession. With her power, one single piece is more than enough to reincarnate you into a devil and turn you into her servant. As long as you manage to get her attention, which I'm sure that you will with my help, she will take you and your sister in." He explained before adding with a smile "But of course, it's your choice."

"W-wow… I don't know what to say, nya." Kuroka said with a somewhat nervous smile, but with the way her cat ears were twitching, Itachi could tell that she was excited and really liked the idea "Thank you, Itachi."

"But still, I think I should give you some time to carefully think about it." Itachi reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a leaflet with the blue symbol of Sitri Household on it "Here, take this."

"This is a devil's contract, isn't it?" Kuroka accepted it.

"Yes, call me when you make the final decision." Itachi nodded his head "Even if you don't want to become her servant, you can still make a pact with me to have my service, and I will make sure to give you a five, or ten percent discount." Kuroka' pout and crossed her arms on her chest "I'm a devil after all."

"Alright then, fair enough." Kuroka nodded her head, looking at the magic circle on the leaflet for a moment before she decided to ask him the question she had been wondering since she took Shirone to her room to sleep "Can I ask why you're doing all this for me, nya?"

"Do I really need a reason to do this? You need help, so I help you." Itachi answered truthfully "Plus, you reminded me of someone I used to know."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." He shook his head "What important is that you, and Shirone deserve this, more than anything else." Kuroka looked at him strangely for a moment before nodding her head. She didn't understand him, at all, and why he decided to help her and her sister. When she was small, her mother told her that she shouldn't trust strangers, especially someone who suddenly appeared and gave her something she really wanted. Valor Vapula was a perfect example of those someone, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere and promised to give her everything she has ever wanted in exchange for her service as his servant.

Itachi was also someone like that, however, unlike Valor, she couldn't feel any ill intention from him. Kuroka also couldn't detect any lie in his words either, something she was grateful for because it was the last thing she would want at the moment.

"Okay then, we will do it your way." Kuroka nodded her head "There's one more thing I would like to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"Is it possible for a man to become a Queen?" Itachi was slightly taken apart by her question, but he showed no surprise.

"You know a lot about the Evil Piece system, don't you?"

"Well, when I asked Valor how he could turn me into a devil, he spent half an hour explaining the Evil Piece system to me." Kuroka answered with a teasing smile "So, I will ask again, is it possible, Queen Itachi?"

Itachi could only sigh, but he smiled, nonetheless.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: It's been a while everyone, sorry for keeping you waiting for this chapter for so long, but I hope you're pleased with the wait.**

 **As you can see, and like I said in the previous chapter, I have decided to let Kuroka's role take a major turn in this story. She won't become the servant of the devil who she killed to protect her sister, which means she is not going to become a Stray Devil, and still stay with Shirone, her sister. With this turn of event, the cannon plot of High School DxD would take a different turn and become more of an original plot for my Devil Sharingan.**

 **In the next chapter, we will see Kuroka's decision, whether or not she is going to become Serafall's servant, or she simply make a pact with Itachi to have his service in a devil-business, devil job way.**

 **With this turn of event, Shirone might or might not become Rias' Rook in this story. She might not even change her name into Shirone like in the cannon plot. Where her destiny lie, you will have to wait and see in the future chapters.**

 **Some of you have requested me in the reviews that I show the other members of Serafall's peerage in this story, and it is strange that none of them have appeared at this point. Anyway, since Serafall's peerage is never shown, or not yet shown in cannon, and the only member who was ever mentioned is the Magical Beast King of the Earth, Behemoth, I think I will bring a COUPLE characters I really like from the other series into this story to make them Serafall's servants.**

 **I will only bring two or three of them, at most into this story though. I have quite a few selections, but I will create a poll in my profile so you can vote for them. I will alter their background a little bit to suit the plot, but overall I will make sure to keep everything intact. You can also vote for them in the review, or leave a feedback there if you see the characters aren't suited with the roles I put them.**

 **However, you have to remember that they might, or might not come to love Itachi like the girls I planned for him. They will take a more supporting role in this story, but it can become more important if the plot requires for it and I feel like it. It's the reason I didn't bring ALL of them into this story, because their role is support, their influence to this story is minimal, unless I decide otherwise.**

 **Eileen Belserion (From Fairy Tail)-Bishop. She will give an opportunity to bring in Erza in as well.**

 **Boa Hancock (From One Piece)- Rook.**

 **Nami (From One Piece)-Bishop.**

 **Shigure Kosaka (From Kenichi)-Knight.**

 **Moka Akashiya (From Rosario Vampire).**

 **Akame (from Akame ga Kill!)-Knight**

 **Sinon (from Sword Art Online)-Rook**

 **Kurumi (from Date a Live)-Bishop**

 **Kenichi (From Kenichi) (We need to have a guy here as well, duh!)**

 **L (From Death Note) (Weird choice, I know, but I really like this guy!)**

 **That's all. Remember, ten choices, but only two or three will be chosen, place your vote wisely. Much like Sirzechs' peerage, the only female member is his Queen Grayfia, I want to make it that Serafall's peerage is all female, with the only exception being Itachi, the Queen. We didn't know what is Behemoth's gender is, right?**

 **But then again, I can make exception for this.**

 **You can also give your own choices through reviews, see if you can change my mind.**

 **That's all I want to say.**

 **Arcreed is back with his story! Let's welcome him back everyone!**

 **Oh OH! I have a competition now! I'M ALL FIRED UP Let's see if I can defeat his masterpiece with this story of mine!**

 **READ and REVIEW**

 **Keep supporting! Following, and favoring!**

 **Ja ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Summary: A second chance, it's something a man like Itachi Uchiha would never think about. Reborn into a new world and earns a new life, will he learn to forgive himself, or once again he sacrifices his own life to shoulder the entire world on his shoulder, for the sake of peace? [Devil born Itachi].**_

 _ **Itachi x Harem.**_

* * *

This story is inspirited by The Sharingan of the Crimson Princess made by Arcreed which he took down many months ago. There'll be many similarities, but I will add my own touches in this as well.

* * *

"Itachi" Normal Speech.

' _Itachi_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 _ **Devilish Sharingan**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

"I still can't find any good reason for you to follow me like this." Said Itachi with a deadpanned expression as he turned around and looked at the young women who had been following him everywhere since morning.

Actually, it was Rias who had been following him since morning. Akeno, however, was there because it's her duty as Rias' servant to follow and protect her master wherever she goes. Also, the sadistic young woman also found Rias' recent behaviours amusing and appealing for some unknown reason. Itachi didn't question that, since he knew Akeno's personalities all too well.

Ever since the moment Rias learnt about Itachi's second meeting with Kuroka and her little sister Shirone, she had decided she had to keep a close eye on him from then on. Why? Itachi had no idea, even after he had spent two precious hours of his life, which he could use to train or do something more useful, explaining his reasons to meet Kuroka and her sister, Rias still refused to change her mind. Kuroka was a thief, but she was by no mean a bad person, or a bad Nekoshou at heart, who only wanted the best for her sister. Also, it wasn't like he's going to meet her again anytime soon, at least, not until she came to her decision and decided to call him.

That morning when he headed down to the downtown of the city belonged to Gremory's territory, Rias decided to tail him, dragging Akeno with her. However, it didn't take the young Uchida, formerly Uchiha, more than a few seconds to realize someone had been following him since morning. He had wished it hadn't been Rias, but luck had never been a good friend to him.

"What?" Rias asked, pouting cutely with her hands crossed on her chest, which had become much bigger than most girls her age "Is there anything wrong with me wanting to hang out with you?"

"Of course not, but…"

"Good, then let's go." The young heiress of Gremory smiled radiantly after that.

"Do you even know where we are going?" Itachi asked blankly, pointing his fingers at Rias' forehead, an action that immediately caused Rias to dodge "It's not somewhere an Ojou-sama like you should be found?"

"E-eh?" Rias gasped slightly "Then… where are we going Itachi? You are not going to go somewhere illegal, can you?" She asked in shock.

"It's not like that…" The black haired reincarnated Uchiha shook his head "It's just that this place… well, here we are, see for yourself then." He announced and took a stop, gesturing his hand to the shop in front of them. Rias and Akeno both turned their heads to look at the direction he was pointing, and saw themselves standing in front of a medium sized building. It didn't take them long to realize that they had arrived at a weapon shop.

"A weapon shop?" Akeno said as she looked at the panel sign in front of the building, before taking a peek into the place. There weren't many costumers inside, but she could see many weapons, ranging from swords to spears, guns to bows and arrows… coming in different shapes and sizes as well as types.

"Phew…" Rias breathed out a sigh of relief as she put her hand on her chest, causing Itachi to look at her curiously "so you're here to buy weapons, right?" She turned to him and asked brightly. Itachi could tell that she was in a much better mood than before, and decided it was wise not to make any question about it "Why didn't you tell me? Surely I can order the best for you."

"I didn't think about that, but even if I did, I wouldn't want to trouble you, Rias-sama," Itachi said as the trio made their ways into the shop. Itachi, being the gentleman, opened the door for the two and let them walk in first "Plus, the owners of this place are the only ones that can forge the weapons I want so I don't think you can order them anywhere but this place."

"The weapons you want? You mean like the shuriken and kunai I usually see you train with?" Rias asked, making a throwing gesture with her hands while making the 'swwish' sound of weapons flying in the air. She had seen her friend performing some amazing tricks with his training gears without the help of magic, and they still amazed her till these days.

"That's right, Rias-sama." Itachi nodded his head with a small smile before he turned his head to look at the shopkeeper, who was a European looking devil who had sandy blond hair and a short beard. Saying goodbye to a man who had come to buy a broadsword, the man turned his head to them when he heard Itachi's greeting "Good morning, Gerhard-san."

"Ah, Itachi-kun, welcome, it's good to see you again. I take it you're here for your order?" The man questioned with a smile. After receiving a nod from Itachi, he turned to his two companions and couldn't stop himself from widening his eyes in surprise when he saw Rias "Oh my, aren't you Lady Rias Gremory of the Gremory Household?"

"Indeed I am." Rias answered elegantly, smiling at him. The man immediately bowed his head to greet the high-class she-devil before turning at Akeno "And this is Akeno, she's my Queen."

"Hello." Akeno made a gentle smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, young lady." He smiled to Akeno before turning back to Rias "Please, make yourself comfortable, Rias-sama. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask me." He turned his attention back to Itachi "Please wait here Itachi-kun, I will be right back with your order."

"Thank you, Gerhard-san." Itachi did as told and waited for the man to return after he had disappeared behind that led to his storehouse, while absently listening to the noises coming from the back rooms, where the blacksmiths were forging new weapons. Rias was examining a demonic scythe on the counter, but Akeno, meanwhile…

"Is there something on my face?" Itachi couldn't help but ask when he noticed Akeno, who was leaning against one of the weapon racks, had been looking at him for quite some time, with a small smile on her face.

"I just feel like looking at you." Akeno answered simply, and Itachi became slightly troubled by her reply "Is that alright? Do you want me to stop?"

"Well, basically, you can do whatever you want, but…" Itachi stopped, trying to find the right words to explain it to Akeno. However, fortunately, he would never have to because the Gerhard had returned, carrying one large steel box that looked to weight several dozen pounds in his hands.

Placing the box down on the countertop, Itachi and the girls watched as he took off the lid of the box, revealing hundreds of shuriken "Here you go Itachi-kun." Gerhard said as he picked up one of the Shuriken and gave it to Itachi, who then started examining them very carefully "This box contains five-hundred shuriken you have ordered."

"Woah, five hundred?" Rias asked in amazement "You ordered a lot, didn't you, Itachi?" The black-haired young man nodded his head in response and spun the shuriken between his thumb and middle finger. Itachi was very impressed because the shuriken were very well made, sturdy and extremely sharp yet also very light.

"So, what do you think?" Gerhard asked, smiling at the boy. Itachi might look young to him, but he definitely knew what he was holding, and how to use them.

"It's perfect." Itachi said, nodding his head as he placed the shuriken back to the box "I cannot ask for anything better."

"Perfect." The shopkeeper exclaimed, clapping his hands above his head before saying "I will bring the rest to you now."

"The rest?" Rias asked with a question mark above her head.

"There's more?" Akeno asked curiously as Gerhard disappeared into his storehouse again, before returning with one a large steel box similar to the one on the countertop. He then walked back to the storehouse and returned with another, then another, then another… until there were six large steel boxes in front of Itachi.

"Here you are, young man, one thousand five hundred shuriken and one-thousand kunai," Gerhard said, smirking as he placed an elbow on the lid of an unopened box.

"What the f…" Rias stopped herself before she could say the 'f' word while looking at all the weapons in front of her "Itachi, are you trying to become a walking armory? Are you going to war?" She asked in shock.

"You are overthinking again, Rias-sama." Itachi said with a small smile "Please relax."

"But I have to admit, Itachi-sama, that's a lot of weapons." Akeno nodded her head in agreement with her king, who was still staring wide eyes at all the weapons Itachi had ordered.

"He actually ordered five thousand, each." Gerhard explained, much to Rias and Akeno bewilderment, before turning back to Itachi "So, Itachi-kun, that would be five hundred gold for each box." Itachi nodded his head and reached his hand into his pocket to grab the money he had already prepared beforehand, but before he could take it out, Rias said loudly with her hand raised above her head.

"I will pay!" She declared excitedly.

"Huh?" Itachi raised an eyebrow in surprise as he looked at the smiling Gremory heiress for a second, before shrugging and placed the money on the counter in front of the shopkeeper "Of course not, Rias-sama. Here you go Gerhard-san, three thousand gold as promised." He said casually. Knowing Rias, she definitely had more than enough money with her to pay for his weapons, but that didn't matter to him in the slightest "You don't have to pay for my weapons. I have enough money right here."

"But…"

Rias looked like she wanted to argue, but Itachi beat her to it.

"Plus, I have already paid half the price months ago." Gerhard nodded his head in confirmation as Itachi picked the boxes up effortlessly and placed them on the floor, then pulled out a scroll with a storage seal on it. While he had learnt the spell to instantly summon anything from his personal dimensional storage, Itachi still stored his weapons the same way he had done as a Shinobi, simply because he could summon his weapons from scrolls way faster than magic could bring them into his hands.

"If you say so, I guess…" Rias said disappointingly, then huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest when she heard Akeno giggling beside her "What? Do you want to say something?"

"Nothing, Rias-sama." Akeno shook her head, but the smile never left her face "Nothing at all." Rias pouted and looked away.

"Wow… a neat trick you got there, kid." Gerhard commented in amazement as he watched Itachi sealing box after box into a small scroll of paper. Because Rias and Akeno had seen him doing that in the past, they didn't react when the box suddenly disappeared and a kanji for 'weapon' 'magically' appear on the scroll of paper.

"I have my way." Itachi said as he finished sealing the last box of kunai and stood up, placing the scroll back into his pocket "I guess it's time for me to take my leave. Thank you, Gerhard-san. I will see you later."

"It is a pleasure to do business with you, Itachi-kun." The shopkeeper said with a smile, lowering his head a little "Please come again anytime." He said, before turning to Rias and Akeno "Rias-sama, Akeno-san, don't hesitate to visit my shop for a good weapon anytime you wish." Itachi gave the man his final regard before exiting the weapon shop, the girls following shortly behind him.

"Hey, Itachi… come to think about it, you haven't answered my question earlier." Rias suddenly spoke up "Why did you need so many weapons? You really don't need that many do you?" Recently, while he wasn't officially a servant of Serafall Leviathan, Itachi had started accompanying her, the Maou of foreign affairs, on her business trips as her bodyguard on her request, so having actual weapons to fight would help him protect Serafall better.

It was during those trips that Serafall had the least protections, and assassins, usually stray devils and those who didn't want her to ensure the peace with the other Factions the Yondai Maou had worked so hard to make, had the most chance to take her life. Itachi had only followed Serafall on two trips, and yet he had had to fight a bunch of stray devils in her regard. He had always returned home unscratched and with praises from Serafall as well, but it had never stopped worrying her every time.

"There's no harm in preparing beforehand, Rias-sama." Itachi shook his head with a smile "You don't know when you are going to need them."

"Hmm…" Rias crossed her arms and made a deep thinking face, making Itachi sigh before smiling a bit.

"Expect the unexpected, Rias-sama. Your opponents will never fight you the way you want them to…" He said.

"Eh, why are you saying so many complicated things now?" Rias moaned, stopping Itachi from finishing his speech before pouting "Are you becoming an old man?" She asked, looking at Itachi, who clearly didn't know how to respond to her question. He had had too many people questioned him about his age, after all.

Which was why he decided to change the topic before Rias could start pressing on: "Well, since I don't have anything to do today, I think I can accompany you and Akeno for a few more hours." Itachi said as he glanced at the clock from one of the local shops before turning back to Rias "Is there anywhere you would like to go, Rias-sama?"

[Later that day]

"Hmm, so you are asking me to take these two girls in, give them my protection and make one of them my servants?" Serafall Leviathan asked while looking at the files Itachi had prepared. They were talking about Kuroka and her sister, Shirone, and it was a serious conversation "You're asking a lot of me, Itachi-kun, and you aren't even my servant yet..." Itachi nodded his head in understanding, as he had expected her to say that before coming.

"I know I am asking a lot of you, Serafall-sama, but you are the best choice they have for a better life," Itachi said.

"I understand what you're saying Itachi-kun, but even so… there are things we have to worry about when I turn them into my servants." Serafall said as she put the files down, which Itachi had spent three hours preparing, after doing a lot of research including eavesdrops and using Sharingan on devils who were close to the high class devil who wished to make Kuroka his servant, Valor Vapula "The most important thing is they are two of the last members of their kind, the Nekoshou, known for being the strongest of the Nekomata. The leaders of the Youkai Faction won't be happy if I turn them into devils and make them our own. It's never been easy for me to deal with this kind of problem." Serafall explained, "There is also the problem with the public eyes…"

"But you want to make me your servant, don't you?" Itachi questioned calmly "I'm literally no one in this society. My parents aren't even famous…"

"But you are the brightest and most promising young devil of this generation, Itachi-kun." Serafall shook her head with a small smile "You exceeded in every subject at school, beat my sister who is considered a genius and also shows remarkable skills in magic and combat. You have everything to become a powerful devil in the future. You might not notice, but a lot of high-class devils had set their eyes on you before I told them you had become my servant. The only reason they didn't make their moves, was because you usually hung around with Rias, making them think that you'd become her peerage servant." Serafall finished, pausing for a second to sigh before continuing "It's very easy for everyone to accept you as a servant of mine. It won't be easy for people to accept my decision to make Kuroka and Shirone my servant, but that's easy to take care of… which bring us back to the first problematic issue with the Youkai." Serafall finished with a small sigh. None of the things Serafall had said was beyond Itachi's expectation. They were simply nothing but facts.

The Evil Pieces was a system that was used to bring back the devil faction's former population, by turning other species into devils serving under pureblood devils. It had been highly against by other factions in the past, but another Great War was the last thing any of the Three Great Factions wanted to happen, so the fire had been put down and the Evil Pieces became accepted by other Factions, as long as there was no attempt to prepare for war.

Even so, powerful figures from many factions had been turned into devils, especially those who were now served under the Maou. It was also worth noting that it hadn't been that easy for them to set things down when a certain leader of Grigori heard about the reincarnation of his daughter, Akeno Himejima, under the hands of Rias Gremory, the little sister of Lucifer.

Still, everything they were discussing at the moment wouldn't matter in the slightest if Kuroka refused his offer.

Should he try to use the Sharingan?

That was a very tempting thought, Itachi must admit.

However, he had long decided to not use the Sharingan, because he had a lot of trust in Serafall's abilities to set things straight with the Youkai leaders. She would definitely give Kuroka and Shirone a much better life than them anyway, as one simple devil job could give Kuroka more money than she could make in a day by stealing. With that money, both sisters could buy nicer clothes to wear, and a better house to live in. Shirone could go to school and eat her sister's delicious cooking anytime she wanted to. The younger Nekoshou would have the chance to learn from her sister the arts of Youkai, and Kuroka could become the proud, big sister she had always wanted to be.

Serafall made a small smile as she looked at the expression on Itachi's face. It was pure determination. He was probably thinking about every possible way to make her agree to help the Nekoshou sisters, and knowing him, he must have prepared nothing but the best options in his head. Serafall just couldn't help but wonder how far he would go to help them.

"Oh look," Serafall suddenly said when Itachi's communication magic circle on his right forehand started glowing brightly "someone is calling you."

"It's Kuroka." Itachi said as he stood up "I guess she has made up her mind." The magic circle disappeared as Itachi turned back to Serafall "It's time for me to take my leave." He stated respectfully while bowing his head "I thank you for your time, Serafall-sama." With that, Itachi turned around and left the place.

"Hah… what should I do?" Serafall couldn't help but ask herself.

In a flash, Itachi appeared in the living room of a house and stood in front of the older owner of the place, Kuroka, who had used the summoning contract he had given her a few days ago to summon him. The black-haired woman was wearing a simple shirt that was definitely too small for her bust, and black jeans that stopped above her ankles. Standing beside her was a pair of luggage, which were black and white in color.

"Hello, nyah." Kuroka greeted him with her usual catchphrase and catlike smile. She even waved her hand in the same manner of a cat "It's been a while, how are you doing, nyah?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Kuroka-san." Itachi nodded his head with a smile.

However, before he could continue, Kuroka spoke up while waving her hand "Drop the '-san' bullshit, it makes me feel so old, nyah."

"Okay then, Kuroka." Itachi chuckled a bit before he decided to ask "Where's Shirone-chan?"

"She's up in her room, gathering her last things, nyah." Kuroka replied, pointing her hand up. When she noticed Itachi's gaze had turned to the luggage, she said: "We are leaving this place, nyah."

"Where are you going?"

"It depends on you, actually." Kuroka shrugged her shoulders with a small smile "If you manage to convince your master to help us, then we will move to the Underworld, but if you can't, then we will go to Kyoto, the capital of Youkai. I heard life was easy for Youkai like us there." Itachi nodded his head in understanding. The Youkai leader in Kyoto, Yasaka, was well known for her kindness, especially to her people. Kuroka and her sister would surely be able to find a better life there, under the protection of a dedicated leader like Yasaka "Well, I am waiting for your answer, Itachi-kun nyah."

"I…" At that moment, when Itachi paused for a second, Kuroka knew what had happened, but he stopped her from speaking it out, by continuing speaking with a different subject "What does Shirone-chan want?"

"Shirone-chan? Well, she wants to go with you, not just because her innocent mind thinks your offers are very tempting." Kuroka pointed her hand at him "She just couldn't stop asking about you, ever since you stopped Valor from coming here and promised to help us. Can't blame her though, because you are the first person in her life who has offered us his help so nicely and genuinely." The black haired Nekoshou then sighed heavily when she heard hurried footsteps on the second floor. Shirone must have sensed Itachi arriving, or at least heard his voice from her room "Well, too bad she can't…"

However, before she could finish saying that, another teleportation magic circle appeared beside Itachi, glowing so brightly the two of them had to raise their hands to cover their eyes from the light. When the light died down, the one who appeared beside Itachi with a massive smile on her face and a magic staff with yellow star spinning in her hand was none other than Serafall Leviathan.

"Magical girl, Levia-tan has arrived!" She declared loudly before striking her signature pose as magical girl Levia-tan, stunning Kuroka and Shirone, who was running halfway down the stair before she was forced to stop by the abnormally bright light of Serafall's arrival "Ara ara, you must be Kuroka!" The black haired woman flinched in surprise when the new arrival suddenly launched herself at her and latched onto her body, her hands finding their ways to her head and grabbing her cat ears "Kya! You are so much cuter in real life." She then snapped her head to the side and notice Shirone "Your sister are so cute too! I want to hug you two too death already!"

"Who the hell is this!?" Kuroka asked loudly in shock and pushed Serafall off her body with Genjutsu since she was too strong and she couldn't shake the magical girl off with her strength.

"Aw, so mean!" Serafall moaned as she fell on her butt.

With a heavy sigh, Itachi decided to speak up "Kuroka, Shirone-chan… meet my master and one of the Maou of the Devil Faction, Serafall Leviathan."

"EH!?" Kuroka exclaimed in shock, while Shirone just tilted her head in curiosity "You… you are Serafall Leviathan?!" Clearly, she didn't expect someone like this to be one of the most powerful figures of the underworld, as well as one of the strongest devils.

"Indeed I am." Serafall quickly stood up and struck a pose with the peace sign in front of her eye, her tongue sticking out cutely.

"I'm so sorry for her behaviour," Itachi said apologetically when Kuroka snapped her head to look at her, hoping to find a good explanation.

"Mou~, don't be so mean to me too, Itachi-kun." Serafall pouted and tried to hug him, but Itachi quickly sidestepped and moved out of the way before she could wrap her arms around his body, causing the magical girl to fall to the ground again, but face-first this time "Oui."

"Please stop fooling around, Serafall-sama." Itachi said and offered her his hand, which she took and let him pull her up to her feet as Shirone ran to her sister and stood slightly behind her "What are you doing here, Serafall-sama? I thought you said…"

"Ah ah, I said it would be hard." Serafall winked as she extended her hand and waved her index finger in front of his face "I didn't say anything about not helping them, did I?"

Both Itachi and Kuroka widened their eyes in surprise "Then, that means…"

"But I'm hungry! Let's find something to eat first!" Serafall exclaimed cheerfully as she pushed back Kuroka and made her way into the house "C'mon you three," The Leviathan Satan suddenly stopped and turned around, giving them a soft smile that surprised Kuroka "let's have dinner together for the first time."

Line Break

"Wah, it's so delicious!" Serafall moaned in satisfaction as she finished another bowl of soup and wiped her lips with a small tissue "Can I have another one, please?" She requested, extending her arm forward and giving the bowl to Kuroka, who seemed to be in a very good mood, much like her sister, who liked the lively atmosphere Serafall had brought with her into the house. It was probably the first time she had had dinner with someone aside from her sister as well, so she must be very excited.

"Yes, Serafall-sama." Kuroka smiled and accepted the bowl from the cheerful Maou before starting to fill it with the soup she had made since she didn't have anything left to make a decent dinner for four people.

"Shirone-chan, eat a lot and grow into a big girl like me and your sister, okay!?" Serafall asked, smiling radiantly at the white-haired little girl, who then cried 'Okay!' happily in response, causing her sister to give her a soft glare "Good girl!" Serafall giggled while rubbing the girl's head.

"Here you go, Serafall-sama," Kuroka said as she handed Serafall's bowl back to her. Dinner went swiftly after that.

"Serafall-sama," Itachi decided to speak up for the first time, having stayed in silence from the beginning "may I ask why you decide to change your mind?"

"Hm? Change my mind? From the beginning, I only told you it would be harder than you thought it would, didn't I?" Serafall asked, smiling "I didn't say anything about me not doing that." She then turned away with fake tears rolling down her cheeks "Can't believe Itachi think so little of me."

"Relax, Serafall-sama." Itachi gave a soft chuckle "So you are truly willing to go through all the troubles to make Kuroka and Shirone your servants?"

"It'll be worth it, I am sure." Serafall smiled as she turned to look at Kuroka, who was listening to their conversation very closely "I have a good relationship with the Youkai higher-ups, so I'm pretty sure I can work out something with them, as peacefully as possible. Plus, these two are so cute. I have always wanted to have cute girls like them in my peerage." She then snapped her head back to Itachi and asked him with shining eyes "Do you think they can become casts in my TV-show as well?"

"I… will let you decide on that, Serafall-sama." Itachi chuckled as he turned to Kuroka and Shirone to explain "Serafall-sama has her own TV show in the Underworld called "Miracle Levia-tan. It's very popular among the younger devils." As well as some older devils that adored Serafall herself, but they didn't need to know that, yet.

"Ah, that explains the 'Levia-tan' introduction." Kuroka smiled and nodded her head while her sister, Shirone, looked at Serafall in admiration.

"Still… I don't think I can turn Shirone-chan into my servant… yet." Serafall said as she looked at the younger Nekoshou, dropping her usual childish attitude "Maybe later in the future, when she's older, but right now, Kuroka-chan is the only one I will reincarnate into a devil. She's still too young, and I am a Maou. There are going to be occasions that will require the presences of every member of my peerage, and I don't think those occasions are the best for a young and innocent girl like her. I don't want to ruin her growth, you know. It's best to let a girl grow up normally." She then smiled at both sisters and continued when she saw the worried looks on their faces "Ah, don't worry, I am not going to separate you two. You both are going to move into my house and live with me from now on."

"I… I don't know what to say…"

"Then don't. Itachi has said enough. He truly wishes to help you two, you know, to the point I couldn't help but had a bad feeling he might go very far just to make me agree to help two poor girls he just met on the street." Serafall shook her head, making Kuroka turn to look at Itachi in shock "Oh well, I'm seriously falling behind anyway. While the other Maou have an entire group of servants for themselves, I only have Behemoth and Itachi here, and he's not even my official Queen yet."

"Hm? What do you mean?" Kuroka couldn't help but ask.

"I will explain later, but let's seal the deal now, shall we?" Serafall said as she cast a spell and made several evil pieces appeared on the table between them from thin air "Itachi told me you were exceptionally skilled with Genjutsu and Youjutsu, so I think Bishop will suit you the best." She said, picking up the blue Bishop piece and turned to Kuroka "before we begin, I am going to ask you again, Kuroka-chan. Are you sure about this? Because there is no going back once you are turned."

Kuroka looked at her sister, who in turn looked at her, and smiled softly as she rubbed the little girl head. She then looked at Itachi and saw him giving her a small nod, and a small smile, which was more than enough for Kuroka to make up her mind "I'm sure, Serafall-sama." She said and accepted the evil piece from the female Satan.

"Then it's settled!" Serafall said as a giant magic circle appeared behind Kuroka "Welcome to my family, Kuroka-chan!"

Line Break

"What are you doing up here, Kuroka?" Itachi asked as he opened the window and stepped onto the roof of Kuroka's house, where the black-haired woman was lying with her head resting on her folded arms like a cat while looking at the sky. Shirone and Serafall were down in the living room, watching yet another episode of "Miracle Levia-tan" together. They both seemed to get into it pretty quickly, so Itachi decided to retreat and left to find Kuroka.

"Oh, hello… nyah." Kuroka smiled as she sat up and smiled at him as Itachi sat down next to her "Nothing in particular, I just like it up here, ah."

"Ah." Itachi made a sound and nodded his head in understanding.

The two sat in silence for a moment, before Kuroka spoke up again, smiling softly "Thank you, Itachi, for what you did to me and Shirone-chan nyah. I can never repay you enough." She paused, moving a strand of her hair behind her ear before continuing "Whatever reason you have for helping us, whoever I remind you of, it still thanks to you we can start a much better life from now on. I'm glad that I met you that day."

"You mean pickpocketed?" Itachi asked calmly, but with a teasing smile, which Kuroka saw when she turned her head to look at him.

"It's not that bad, is it? Rias ojou-sama is filthy rich anyway, isn't she?" the black haired Nekoshou started giggling while waving her hand at him when Itachi looked at her meaningfully for a moment without saying anything "Don't worry, I will work my hardest to return that money back to her then… but, how much did I take anyway, nyah?" Kuroka asked thoughtfully while recalling her memory "Is it ten or twenty thousand? I can't remember the exact number."

"Well, it's thirty thousand, but you don't have to…" However, before Itachi could finish his sentence, Kuroka leaned her body forward and pressed her lips against his cheek, kissing him for two seconds before pulling back. Her action stunned Itachi, and even with all of his experiences, Itachi couldn't hide his surprise when he turned to look at her in question.

"I'd say you deserve a lot more than that, nyah!" Kuroka meowed with a cute smile while moving her knuckle like gently scratching its face, her tails waving around behind her back "But I guess that's okay for now. Please, take care of me from now on, Itachi nyah."

She gave him a meaningful wink, while Itachi could only tilt his head in curiosity, but he smiled at her nonetheless.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: Here you go! Next chapter of Devilish Sharingan!**

 **There's actually not much I want to say, aside from that I am very, very sorry for taking so long to update this chapter. This is a bit short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

 **As you can see, I have decided to NOT bring any other characters from different manga and anime into this story, and leave Serafall's peerage as Behemoth and Kuroka (Itachi doesn't count, because he's not officially her servant). I realized bringing in more characters will only make my story a whole mess and become way too complicated for me to continue at a decent pace, so yeah, let's just keep it as Itachi and the cannon characters of High School DxD.**

 **I'm sorry if I have made you guys get your hope up, but I think that's the best desicion for my story.**

 **Shirone (Koneko)'s future will be left undecided for now. She might or might not join Rias' peerage in the future, but I don't think having her become Rias' servants is that necessary anymore, since in my story, her sister didn't leave her and can grow up normally.**

 **Let's keep this story like this for the time being, one more chapter and we can get to the start of the cannon plot.**

 **As always, READ and REVIEW**

 **And I will see you in the next update!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: I am looking for beta-reader for this story!**


End file.
